Demon Flux
by starshifter
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho crossover / Naruto crossover. Naruto finds himself with Yusuke and the YYH gang. What about 9-tails? Can he get back home?
1. In Another Realm

A/N: Basically this is a YYH/Naruto crossover. I love and worship Yusuke, but I also love Naruto and hell, there are demon undercurrents in both. So I thought, well, shucks, lemme write a fanfic.*scribble, scribble* I admit this may turn out a bit over-ripe and a really rash thing to do, but at least I'll have fun in the process. ^_^  
  
I make no promises that it won't suck if you read it. It's at your own risk, eh? Eh?  
  
Onward!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Like many of the other poor souls on ff.net, I am just a demon who wants to be entertained. (I WANT MORE KNIFE-EDGED DEATH MATCHES!!!) ^_^ Whoo - hoo! I buy things so I support those wonderful creators of both YU YU and Naruto. I don't own the rights or characters.  
  
Demon Flux  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun beat down as Naruto ran into the yellow fields of grass behind the training area. He had been waiting a whole week for the weather and timing to be just right and he was eager to get down to the business of sleeping in the open fresh air with no one to bother him. He wasn't purposely avoiding training practice; it was just that lately he had been having the oddest feeling about his instructor and teammates since coming back from the Wave Country. He was uncertain about what to call it. This feeling. He finally let himself fall recklessly, his body disappearing into the protective cover of the tall, wavy grass; he plucked a grass and chewed on it, staring into the sky. Soon he closed his eyes and listened, listened to the noises of the insects and of the breeze.  
  
Suddenly a chill came over him and he felt shaken to his very bones. He got up and looked around, but he saw nothing out of place, just an empty grassy field. He was about to plop back down when he saw it, wavy lines just out of his angle of vision, disrupting the surface of the horizon like ripples on a lake. He shook his head and looked again, no; it was still there, so he began to walk towards it hesitantly, still unsure of what it was and if he really was seeing anything at all. He was about to stop just short of five feet of the phenomenon, which had become much more defined as he neared it , when suddenly it seemed to come to life , peeling back and swallowing him into darkness.  
  
~Meanwhile in the village~  
  
"I can't seem to find him anywhere" puffed Iruka as he came up to Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke at Ichiraku Noodle Bar. "And I even went to Lord Hokage who admitted he was worried."  
  
Iruka plopped down in a chair and rested his head in his hands, tired from his extensive search of all Naruto's known haunts and hiding places.  
  
"It is worrisome, indeed" said Kakashi "I had wanted to ask him today why he seemed much more subdued than usual".  
  
Iruka looked up at that comment and then frowned, "I don't know if that would've done you any good, although I am not sure why he was acting so strangely, I did get the impression it had to do with you and the team." He stood up as he finished speaking and was still for a moment staring at nothing. Then he shook his head saying, "I know he's okay, I just know it." He then turned and headed out into the night.  
  
~On Earth~  
  
Naruto slowly woke up, the sound of voices bouncing around in his ears, and he tried to open his eyes but even when he blinked, he could make out nothing of the blurry blobs in front of him. The voices soon became clearer however.  
  
"He looks like he was hit by a car"  
  
"Oh, knock it off Hiei! Hey, "little boy" can you hear me? Hello?"  
  
Naruto felt someone poking his arm, and he tried to move in response but his whole body was stiff.  
  
"Kurama, why do you want to bother with him? These filthy humans will figure out he's hurt and help him."  
  
"Hiei!" the other voice said again, more commanding this time.  
  
Naruto then felt arms lift him up into a sitting position, his back supported as well, and he felt even more like giving some indication that he was aware of them. He attempted to speak. He found it was easier than trying to move.  
  
"I can't see very well, and I can't move, where am I?"  
  
Kurama let out a relieved sigh and looked at his dark haired companion, "He isn't from around here Hiei, just look at his clothes! I am actually worried about the implications of leaving him alone with just anyone, do you see this?" Kurama pointed to Naruto's face and hands, "These red flushed marks on his skin, and they only happen under extreme duress, you know, the kind..." He trailed off as he looked to his left where people had begun to gather and glance curiously at the group.  
  
"caused by realm portals" Hiei finished, his face betraying no emotion. "Very well I will give you some credit for noticing that, but let's get out of here, and take him to Yusuke's". Kurama nodded his agreement, picking Naruto up and following his companion quickly and discreetly as they walked away from the open environment of the park towards the complex of buildings a few blocks away.  
  
By the time they had reached the front of the building, Naruto's vision had cleared and he felt as though his strength had returned enough to ask Kurama to set him down. Kurama did so, helping him to sit on the curb of the sidewalk. Naruto then gazed from one to the other as they likewise looked at him. Kurama had long, flowing, red hair and was very taller compared to Hiei and himself. Kurama reminded Naruto immediately of Haku, his face much more attractive in some respects than any girls. Hiei, on the other hand was a short, black-haired, and rather pensive looking fellow, who somewhat remind Naruto of Sasuke.  
  
Kurama soon addressed him saying, "Are you feeling better?" Is there anything I can do for you? May I ask you, your name?"  
  
Hiei gave a grunt and walked a little bit behind Naruto, but Naruto didn't move because he felt that the black haired boy was watching him very closely.  
  
Naruto licked his lips and began, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am a ninja from the village Konohagakure" He looked around him and then back at Kurama "I am not even close to Konohagakure, am I?"  
  
Kurama smiled, "No and if my hunch is correct, you aren't even in the same physical realm." Naruto's eyes widened "But don't worry" Kurama hurriedly added, "We should be able to find some way of returning you home." Coming from behind him, Hiei grunted again and moved to stand next to Kurama. Naruto suddenly felt very much at loss and alone. He hoped that he indeed fallen into the best possible hands, people that knew how to help him return home. Kurama looked up at the large building and said, "The only reason we haven't gone to Yusuke's yet is ." he paused ".I don't know how exactly to explain you to Yusuke's mother" He and Hiei both seemed to shuffle uncomfortably for a few minutes, and Naruto decided to kill time by looking at the ground.  
  
"I swear I have never seen such a droopy looking bunch of hags in my life, what the hell are you guys doing?!?"  
  
Naruto looked up and came face to face with (To be continued)  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Eh? No one there? *sigh* yeah I thought so. 


	2. Over Ramen

A/N: I am very happy to receive even the smallest number of reviews!! Thank you!! Now that I have some readers, I hope I can continue to meet your expectations!! WAH! *biting nails* My luck is prolly worse than Kuwabara's! BTW, I am not even going to include HIM in the story, don't ask me why!! I love him too, I REALLY DO! Naruto and the others may seem a bit out of character, sorry, but I am trying! Thank you, again!!  
  
Also, a little on my intentions. Yes, I had planned on both groups meeting eventually, but for quite a while you are only going to see N's interactions with the YYH group. Also, the scene changes back to the village are mostly for my benefit, it breaks up the story line for me, so I can relax and take a breather. If you want, I am up for the challenge of developing the Village Group a little more too, it won't be a lot more, honestly, and I feel more comfortable writing in the mode of YYH characters.  
  
That said, ONWARD!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I could fly or control wind like Jin I wouldn't need an air conditioner, or a fly swatter.or bug spray.heh he!! However, I DO have a fan! Did I mention I liked KNIFE EDGED DEATH MATCHES? LOL! None of the characters are mine. The story is my own invention.  
  
~~Earth~~  
  
Naruto stared. He had looked up and come face to face, with a fan?! Yes! There in front of him was a young man clad in green carrying a huge fan. A, Fan?!  
  
Yusuke smirked at the group in front of him. As he had been walking up, he had noticed his teammates were not alone. 'Who's that kid?' 'Hiei bringing home strays, now?'  
  
Yusuke looked from Kurama and Hiei and then to the kid and back, "Kurama, what's up?" "What are you guys doing here?  
  
Kurama cleared his throat, "Yusuke, we need to talk to you, but if your m-"  
  
"She's not here, don't sweat it."  
  
Yusuke folded the odd-looking fan and placed it in his pocket; he then hooked his fingers behind his head and stared into the sky saying, "So you need to talk to me about the kid?" He brought his gaze down to Naruto and didn't let up.  
  
Strangely though Naruto wasn't intimidated or uncomfortable at all, 'this Yusuke' Naruto thought, 'he has kind eyes'.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yusuke dropped his hands and looked to the entrance of the building, "Well then, let's go on up".  
  
Everyone was silent as they went up to the apartment. Naruto was becoming anxious now, being out in the open made him feel so much safer, he didn't know why.  
  
Yusuke opened the door to his apartment and led them inside, he turned on the lights and everyone took off their shoes at the door. They went forward into the living area, each finding a comfortable spot in which to settle. Yusuke then looked at Naruto and smiled, "Hey, do you need anything? A drink maybe?" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything, but Kurama spoke for him. "It looks to me like he could do with some tea, Yusuke."  
  
A nod came from Yusuke.  
  
"Right, be back in a sec!"  
  
He returned a few minutes later and passed out cups with tea to everyone, then settled back down and, to Naruto's surprise, he closed his eyes!  
  
Kurama spoke first, "Hiei and I came across him in the park; he was in really bad shape, red welts and a deep flush on his face and hands." "He complained of paralysis and blindness." "I WOULD have dismissed it as nothing serious, until I saw that some of his veins were extended as well."  
  
Yusuke's eyes popped open at that and he quickly glanced at Naruto "I've heard this before, it means, uh -"  
  
"It's possible that he came through a realm portal"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
Yusuke looked at Naruto, "Is that what happened? What do you remember?"  
  
Naruto felt all eyes on him, but he wasn't nervous, "I remember walking towards this odd shape in the air and then everything went black."  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, sounds like one to me, so Kurama what do we do?"  
  
Yusuke then settled back into position, closing his eyes once again. Naruto looked to Kurama who stood up and walked to the door. "I was hoping to leave him here with you and go talk with Koenma"  
  
Yusuke didn't even move, "Yeah, yeah, good idea."  
  
And before Naruto could even blink, Hiei and Kurama were gone!  
  
~~The Village~~  
  
It was quiet in the village, and Iruka was startled to discover that, it was actually disturbing him! He looked up at the faces of the previous Hokage rulers carved into the side of the cliffs. He remembered Naruto's past display of graffiti and it only made him feel worse, 'Damn it, Naruto!' 'Where the hell are you?'  
  
He turned around, only to meet the Hokage.  
  
"Iruka, it will do you no good to dwell on this, we must move on, I told you I could not sense him." "He may never return."  
  
Iruka clenched his fists. "No!" "He wouldn't give up on me, and I won't give up on him!"  
  
Iruka left the Hokage, a slight breeze and twisting leaves the only indication that he had been there.  
  
The Hokage sighed "Of course you are right; this feeling of loss, it has infected us all."  
  
~Earth~  
  
Naruto glanced over at the resting Yusuke, and then his stomach growled. 'Damn!' He silently cursed only to find Yusuke looking at him.  
  
"Those two crazy loons! They didn't even properly introduce us! I am Urameshi Yusuke and you?"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto"  
  
"I like you already!!!" Yusuke offered him his hand and pulled him up, "Let's you and me go grab a bite, eh?" "What do you like to eat?"  
  
Naruto scratched his head and said with embarrassment, "Ramen."  
  
To his surprise, Yusuke nodded and grabbed his arm, "Let's eat, Naruto!!"  
  
They ended up going to a shop a little ways from the apartment. Naruto settled into eating his piping hot ramen and listened to Yusuke talk.  
  
"You couldn't be in better hands, in this "world" there are three realms that are separated somewhat. Demons. Humans. Spirits. We are actually fighters for the "Spirit Realm" keeping demons from invading and destroying the "Human Realm" "That isn't exactly the best description I could give you," Yusuke scratched his head and grinned "to be honest, I am doing all the work and I don't even understand it myself!"  
  
"I have a very knowledgeable boss though, and he should be able to help us figure out how to return you home."  
  
Yusuke then looked thoughtfully at Naruto "Thing is Naruto, even though we know about "realm portals" it doesn't mean we understand them fully" "They were one of the things I was first told about by Koenma when I became "Spirit Detective". "They are said to be the "gates of flux" to balance out terrestrial or universal chaos, we are aware that they exist only from the ancient texts of "Spirit World" , but it is an extraordinary thing for one to be opening, let alone that anyone would find one and come through it!"  
  
Yusuke stood and stretched, "But you look strong to me, I think you will get through this strange ordeal without a scratch!" "It's a test of your mettle, Naruto! As my pal Kuwabara would say, it'll put hairs on your chest and make you a man!"  
  
Naruto looked up at Yusuke, his eyes squinted, "Huh?"  
  
"Ah, never mind ,come on , let's head back and grab some "shut-eye" you have had a busy day , and when Kurama returns we'll know what we are going to need to do to get you home!"  
  
The two departed, walking in silence until Yusuke stopped and looked at the stars, "It was hard enough for me to see "Spirit World" and understand what was going on" He looked at Naruto "I think it would be really cool to see what your home is like." Naruto grinned, "I'd like to show you, it would be neat to introduce you to Iruka!" "He might even have another nosebleed." Naruto laughed, "And you could meet Kakashi and Sakura and-" Naruto stopped suddenly and frowned and then he bowed his head and walked ahead of Yusuke in silence.  
  
Yusuke watched Naruto for a bit before catching up and walking with him in silence back to the apartment. He didn't want to pry, and he felt if Naruto wanted to talk he would tell him in his own good time. After all, he was practically a stranger to the boy, and for now, they both needed their rest. They had enough on their minds waiting for Kurama to return, because they would then find out if it was even possible for Naruto to return home.  
  
To be continued -  
  
A/N: Alls- righty! That was really hard to get out because I have so much in my head, and I don't know exactly how I want it to fall into the storyline, Difficult!! Augh!! BUT, did you forget about the fan? You better have. If you forgot, then you had to have been half-way engrossed!! La! It's going to pop up again!! I'm such a demon!! MWAHAHAHA!! 


	3. Do the ogre shuffle!

A/N: Ah! Thank you for the reviews! You are so marvelous!!! Hum.I was asked a general "visualization" question. Naruto is 12 (manga age) and Yusuke and the gang are 16-18. Kuwabara always looks like he has had his last growth spurt to me, so I USUALLY think of them all over 16 at least. To me, Kuwabara is 18 at LEAST. But, he isn't in this fanfic, so don't even ask me why I care about THAT! Everyone, thanks for the encouragement for number three!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know anything. I don't have anything. No characters do I own, just a plot. For some reason I talk about Kuwabara, but I can't bring myself to write him in, weird. JUST WEIRD ^_^  
  
ONWARD!!  
  
~~~Koenma's Office~~  
  
"Lord Koenma, sir!"  
  
"Yes, Yes What Is It? What NOW?"  
  
"Uh" The blue ogre stopped in the middle of the room, in front of the giant desk, and looked around, his head just short of going around full circle. No Koenma. 'What is he doing now?' "Uh, sir?"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"Where are you, Koenma, Sir?"  
  
"Grrr, Step forward two steps -  
  
The ogre did so.  
  
"To your left, sideways, four steps -  
  
The ogre sashayed four steps left  
  
"Step backwards two steps-  
  
The ogre did so.  
  
"To your right, sideways, four steps  
  
The ogre did so, sashaying once again, sweat starting to pour from his features  
  
"Uh, Lord-  
  
"Quiet!!"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Now, turn around."  
  
The ogre turned, only to come face to face with a smirking Kurama, and next to him, a very angry Koenma.  
  
"What the blazes were you hoping to accomplish by running past me and pushing me down like that, you stupid ogre?!!"  
  
"That was you, Koenma, sir?" the ogre was practically screeching.  
  
"Yes, now get out! If you had done your job right, and paid attention, I wouldn't be the one escorting Kurama in here!!! Get Out!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The ogre saluted and with relief filling his face at his narrow escape from punishment, raced out of the office as fast as he could.  
  
Koenma sighed and went to his desk. He looked up at Kurama and blinked, "So Kurama, I gather you are here because you sensed the portal?"  
  
Kurama looked shocked, so Koenma took this as a sign of acknowledgement, "I am not surprised you did." "It is good that you have your full senses." "I am very encouraged at this, it is very fortunate that they have not dulled, and it is also good this wasn't a serious matter." "Your abilities were tested and no repercussions came of it, you can return to Earth." Koenma started shuffling papers, obviously very pleased with himself. But, he soon looked up, his eyebrow raised, because Kurama was not moving.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Lord Koenma, I did not sense it"  
  
Koenma looked incredulous. "You didn't sense it?"  
  
"No, sir, I felt and sensed nothing"  
  
"Hum" Koenma mused. Then he looked like he had been pinched. He gurgled out, "Why are you here then?"  
  
Kurama walked forward, his head bowed slightly, "Sir, I didn't sense it, but I believe something did happen," Kurama paused "in fact I think someone came through it."  
  
"What???!"  
  
Koenma was practically screeching.  
  
"Through it? Something came through it?! Impossible!"  
  
Koenma was practically bouncing off his seat in excitement, and all Kurama could do was stand there. He remained calm and waited.  
  
Koenma's mood suddenly reversed, and Kurama watched as he started muttering and flipping through a curious red book on his desk.  
  
"Maybe not impossible, but downright rare, that's for sure" He was muttering. "I wonder - hum."  
  
Kurama waited.  
  
Koenma finally looked up.  
  
"A person came through?"  
  
"Yes, a young boy." Kurama answered.  
  
"Alive?" "Seemingly normal?"  
  
"Yes, very healthy, in fact. I left him with Yusuke, he seemed harmless."  
  
"Hum." Koenma mused. "We need to send him back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Koenma hopped down from his chair and walked to Kurama as he talked, "This is going to take some time to research. Go on back to Yusuke and help him with boy." "I'll send Botan with the particulars." Kurama nodded and turned to leave but Koenma stopped him. "Kurama, before you go, come with me"  
  
Kurama followed Koenma down a narrow hallway into what seemed like a small throne room - the doors shut behind them and they were thrown into darkness. Koenma stopped in the center of the room and told Kurama to wait. Koenma was then soon swallowed by the darkness as he walked away. Kurama waited patiently for several minutes, until, he suddenly felt chilly and his body started to weaken. He collapsed his knees and hands supporting him. He gasped ragged breaths and sweat poured down his face. "What's happening?" Why?" He looked up, his vision blurred, and everything went black. Kurama had passed out.  
  
~~Konoha Village - (training grounds) ~~  
  
"Idiot."  
  
It was the fifth time that Sasuke had uttered the word in the past hour, and Sakura was beginning to think it was the only time he had said anything in the past week. She was beginning to think it was the only word in his entire vocabulary. They were taking a break from the strain of fine point chakra balancing , both of them doing fairly well according to Kakashi -but Sasuke was obviously going all out , not taking a break , and making everyone really miserable. Kakashi had long since abandoned his Make Out Paradise book and was slumped haphazardly against a tree just watching him. Sakura was sitting on the grass near him.  
  
"You feel the same as him, Sakura, so why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked at Kakashi quizzically.  
  
Kakashi nodded to Sasuke, "He's got himself convinced that it's his fault that Naruto is gone."  
  
"But, it isn't!"  
  
"So go tell him you feel just as guilty."  
  
"How did you know I felt that way?"  
  
Kakashi stood and brushed himself off, "Because it's in your eyes, face, and the way you slump."  
  
He looked towards Sasuke, "You two are pretty hopeless right now." He yelled, "Sasuke! Practice is over for the day! You guys go home!" After these words, he promptly vanished.  
  
Sasuke cursed then fell. Sakura walked over, she didn't feel very brave, but if they were both blaming themselves, it was obvious they were pretty pathetic. Naruto wouldn't have stood for them feeling this way! She squared her shoulders, she noticed Sasuke had avoided making eye contact and was purposely getting up to resume his practice. He was going to ignore her! She made a swift grab for her kunai and through it towards his face; he of course caught it and glared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop it!" "Stop blaming yourself! I am blaming myself, too!" "It's not doing us any good and Naruto wouldn't like it!" "He wouldn't want you to mourn and he wouldn't want you to become weak because of him!!" "Stop driving yourself like some demented madman, stop living on guilt, because you aren't guilty!" Sasuke frowned, and to her surprise he relented and walked over to her, his head hanging down. "Sorry, sorry that I upset you."  
  
She sighed and pushed his head up with her palm, "None of that either, come on, let's head back."  
  
He nodded and they walked back, side by side.  
  
Kakashi watched the two leave and raised his eyes to the sky, to see an eagle soaring. "Hum, if that's not a good omen, I don't know what is." He followed his team, which was only two Nins, for it was absent, that idiot; show off, hyperactive, # 1 loudest ninja.  
  
~~Earth~~  
  
Kurama hopped carefully from roof to roof on his way back from Spirit World, it was too late to return to Yusuke's, so he was going home. He needed time to digest what Koenma had told him earlier, he had not expected to be whole again. He still couldn't believe it, had it really happened?  
  
*EARLIER AT KOENMA'S*  
  
Kurama regained consciousness, to find himself lying on the floor of the throne room. Koenma was sitting in the throne.  
  
"Ah, you are awake, that's good."  
  
Kurama shakily stood up, "What happened?"  
  
Koenma stood and began walking towards the door.  
  
"I have released the block on your fox demon form, temporarily." "You will need it to discover the location of the realm portal."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, "I will be able to find it that way?"  
  
Koenma nodded as he pushed open the door, "I know this, "realm portals" are of the ancients and can only be opened by the appropriate artifact "key" or an amalgamation of "ki". Since it would be too troublesome to gather that much "ki" and we need it as soon as possible, this may prove to be a better solution." Koenma paused, "But, what really worries me is how a simple boy could come through alone, Kurama, you must find out what makes him so special." Kurama nodded and exited the door ahead of Koenma "Yes, I understand, I will seek the information as discreetly and as soon as possible." Koenma replied, "Yes, and I will send Botan as soon as I can."  
  
*END*  
  
Kurama shook his head, "I don't believe it, even though it is for a short time, I will be able to feel whole." He then entered the flat he shared with his "mother"; tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.  
  
A/N: Ah! That was fun! ^_^ I really put some gusto into it! Hope you like it!! 


	4. A Demon Is Revealed!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to kaoru, who has been with me through all three chapters *sniff* I am so touched!!!! ^_^ Thank you!!! I am currently going through a 10 Step Kuwabara recovery program, I enrolled myself!! ^_^ The daily mantra is "He likes Yukina, not me." I weep every night. But, things may change soon; I think I've discovered a new obsession!!! *gasp*  
  
Nakoruru, Nepcat, Thorn, Chibi Dragon, Firehedgehog. Thanks especially for your reviews of chapter 3!! ^_^  
  
I realize Kurama can prolly do the "fox thing" at will after the Dark Tournament, but I've barely seen up to that so far!! So I guess that's the limit of my timeline, I work with what I know. :(  
  
Instead, if you want to, think of it this way, Koenma just had to kick his butt a little to reawaken his portal sensing power, eh? He's feeling a different aspect of his power, one he hasn't felt before. Please do correct me on anything, I live to learn ^_^ -  
  
Disclaimer: Enjoy the story.it's all here in black and white. It's all I have; you can't squeeze out any money here!! Well, wait! Here's some pocket lint!! There you go! Don't spend it all at once!  
  
^(  
  
(Kakashi half face) no? Oh, well, I tried!!  
  
ONWARD!!!  
  
Kurama knocked on Yusuke's door the next morning, to receive no answer.  
  
He tried again.  
  
"Yusuke?" it's me, Kurama." "Are you guys still asleep?"  
  
This time the door was opened, by Hiei, who looked him up and down and stepped aside so that he could enter.  
  
"They went to eat ramen, of all things; I stayed here to wait for you."  
  
Kurama nodded and sat down, but he started feeling uncomfortable and noticed Hiei was giving him that "something is off" look.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Just then voices resounded outside, the knob turned and the door opened. Naruto came in first, fingers linked behind his head, a comfortable, self- satisfied look on his face. Yusuke came after him, talking up a storm, something about street fights and martial arts fights and knowing the tricks, his face was scrunched up and he was jabbing the air with his fists as he talked. However, when he saw Kurama, his face lit up into a grin and he said,  
  
"Hey, Kurama! We'll be with you in a minute!"  
  
The two walked into the kitchen and brought in tea a few minutes later. Soon, everyone was gathered and comfortable, and Kurama was ready to begin talking when Yusuke suddenly asked,  
  
"Didn't Hiei go with you?  
  
Kurama was confused. He looked at Hiei for help and noticed that he was staring at Yusuke like a flower pot had fallen on his head.  
  
"Fool!! I already told you! I didn't go with him."  
  
Yusuke smirked and looked him in the eyes, "So where'd you go?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you, it's a private matter."  
  
"Private my foot." Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kurama was astounded, both of them were now standing up and glaring at each other, and Naruto, seemed to just be amused.  
  
"You had better tell me where you went!"  
  
"No, the matter is closed."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Yusuke dropped to the floor and pouted. Hiei resumed his position as well and glowered at Yusuke. Kurama waited a bit and then cleared his throat,  
  
"Koenma is sending information with Botan, he couldn't really tell me anything, except that it'll take a lot of ki to find and open the portal to send Naruto home."  
  
Yusuke grunted, "And where are we supposed to start looking?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I am not quite sure, he said something about fox demons being able to sense it and open it, but I didn't understand that very well."  
  
As expected, Hiei and Yusuke both looked in his direction, but it was Naruto that caught Kurama's eye. The boy suddenly seemed to withdraw into himself. Kurama decided that it was the perfect opportunity to ask him some questions. "Koenma was interested in how someone like Naruto could come through the portal." he paused "Naruto, is there something you want to tell us?"  
  
With all eyes turned on him, Naruto suddenly found himself wishing he wasn't the vessel of the nine-tailed fox demon. 'How can I explain?' 'What will they think of me?' 'Will they even trust me?' Naruto shuddered and shrunk further away from the other boys.  
  
It was Yusuke who came to save the day, he had been observing Naruto carefully over the past two days, and he concluded that the boy would respond, if given any form of passive nudge. It would not be necessary to become violent or start an inquisition, as long as they remained reasonable.  
  
"You know" he started, "I've already died once, and frankly, it made me realize that I had been wasting my time." "Naruto, you've gotta jump in and just do things, that way you get through them quicker and you've got more time to enjoy life." The tense silence of the room had been effectively broken by this remark and so Yusuke added, "And when you are afraid, you waste a helluva lot of time."  
  
Naruto looked up at Yusuke and swallowed, "I'm a demon fox."  
  
Shock was evident, and eyes had widened considerably at this admission, especially Kurama's.  
  
Naruto was scared, but he felt that it was important to get it out, after all, wasn't it important to his being able to return home? He continued. "In the days of old and up till very recently, villages were attacked by a demon fox with nine tails, it was very powerful and killed lots of people." Naruto swallowed again. "But, one of the most powerful men in our village, the Hokage, became a hero at the cost of his life twelve years ago, when he sealed the demon fox, in me."  
  
Naruto uttered the last two words very quietly.  
  
"An Ancient" Kurama breathed.  
  
"Eh?" said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama shook his head clear and continued, "It's entirely possible that this demon fox is an ancestor so to speak, the very raw and absolute demon fox form." "Somehow he made it through the portal, was trapped, I don't know." He paused and almost whispered to himself. "No wonder Naruto was able to pass through unscathed."  
  
"Are you dangerous?" Yusuke asked Naruto, who just bowed his head and said nothing.  
  
"Is he dangerous?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Kurama a second later.  
  
Kurama became thoughtful. "I shouldn't think so, he said "it" was "sealed", and I take that to mean, that it is locked away and kept from hurting anyone." "In fact, if Naruto dies, it is highly likely that the demon is destroyed as well."  
  
"Yes" said Hiei "but what keeps it from hurting others through Naruto?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Naruto.  
  
"I am almost afraid to say it, but could it possibly be Naruto himself?"  
  
They all looked at Naruto who was still closed in on himself and Yusuke decided that he himself didn't like the way the conversation was going. Even if Naruto had this hanging over his head, it wasn't for Yusuke to judge him, not this soon.  
  
Yusuke decided to change the subject, "So until Botan gets here, we still know nothing, that is to say, about how to find the portal and send him home, right?" "Yes" Kurama replied.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke fell into an ambling discussion of the way portals worked, and Naruto looked up and watched. Aside from them registering shock upon first hearing his admission, none of them seemed to be otherwise panicking or worried about the "demon fox" Naruto.  
  
It was then that he noticed Hiei was looking at him and he chanced a glance at the dark haired boy. Hiei nodded to him and Naruto stood and followed him out of the room.  
  
Hiei was sitting against the wall in the adjoining room, his arms across his chest, when Naruto found him.  
  
"Do you fear the demon inside of you?"  
  
Naruto blinked and sat down as well.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Do you fear it because it could destroy you?" "Do you fear death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then that is the first thing you must overcome, if you want to become stronger." "Or else your fear will be your weakness, and you will die."  
  
"I don't really care what happens to me." Naruto grumbled. "I may fear death or what the demon might do to me, but I am also afraid of hurting others, I am afraid of hurting, hurting my friends." "I don't want to hurt Yusuke or you or Kurama or even Iruka, sensei, because I-,"  
  
Naruto didn't finish and looked down again  
  
Hiei was mildly surprised, and his eyes widened, but Naruto didn't see it.  
  
"They hate me, the people of my village, because I have the demon sealed in me." Naruto continued. "I didn't even know why they hated me for a long time, that it was because of the demon, that their eyes were so cold." "I found myself wishing I was stronger, and doing anything I could to get their attention, to get them to acknowledge me, to see me or to look at me with or without that hatred in their eyes."  
  
"Naruto"  
  
It was Yusuke, he had overheard.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"I've never known them."  
  
Yusuke's fist impacted with the wall, making a rather large hole.  
  
"Damn!" "I hate that, it's just not right!"  
  
Then he blinked.  
  
"Oh, man, she's going to be so mad when she sees this."  
  
"Naruto" Yusuke sat down as well. "You've been lonely, huh?" "No friends, no family." "Everyone treating you like you are a loser, and making you think that you amount to nothing."  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
Yusuke sighed. "I've been there."  
  
"You want to become stronger to gain acknowledgement, but Naruto; although you may gain acknowledgement or respect for your strength, people will also judge you on how you use that strength."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened and Yusuke grinned.  
  
"But, that is something you have to work out yourself, no one can help you, it's a path you have to walk alone!"  
  
Naruto understood somewhat, "Hey! Hey! That path, that's my ninja way!"  
  
Yusuke nodded and stretched. "In the meantime, waiting for Botan is going to get awfully dull, awfully fast." "I know about an arcade and a pastry shop around the corner" He placed his finger to his face and mused. "It's possible that after doing that, it will be lunchtime." Yusuke scratched his head as he walked towards the door and opened it. "Do you think we'd be able to eat ramen again?" Naruto jumped up running after him yelling "Yes! Yes!" Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and followed.  
  
What else could they do?!?  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was pretty much a tease! Please forgive me! It was very hard to get started again after # 3, I sort of fizzled out! But, I promise to have five out really soon to make up for it, and it should be fairly action packed. I thought about putting in some village scenes here too, but I ended up not doing it. I'll have five out ASAP! Thanks for sticking with me!!! 


	5. Demon Overload

A/N: Chapter Five as Promised!  
  
AUGH! Nakoruru keeps asking where's the Kurama Kitsune, It's like saying, where's the beef? LOL!! ^_^  
  
WAH!! A spoiler?!? You broke my heart. So, so, unhappy now.  
  
Please understand my timeline is before things get too complicated in either manga/series , I like to keep things simple and write about what I know/have seen. I had just really wanted to concentrate on Yusuke's and Naruto's relationship, because they can be made to be so cute together!!! LOL!! ^_^ Yeah!!! Yeah!!! Yusuke can be so sweet!!!  
  
Please, don't let my fanfic stop you from going more into depth with the whole Yusuke Demon /Naruto/Kurama fox thing!! I would be so happy to read anyone's story along those lines!!! Let me know if you do!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
But after having said all that, don't think all the pressure was getting to me, I HAD planned it this way, even not knowing how to really write the Kitsune, and now for everyone's delight, here it is, Kurama the fox demon is revealed!  
  
Oh, yeah, and the "SEXY NO JUTSU" has been thrown in, but uh, Well, you'll see!!!  
  
^_^  
  
Mwhahahahaha!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I had my memory erased. I don't remember doing any of the above, below, before and after. It isn't my fault the original stuff is so good, Imitation/Emulation IS a form of flattery?  
  
Oh, Yeah, Almost forgot, you guys are so wonderful!!!  
  
Pyra, Nakoruru, kaoru, Crisis Haylo, Summoner of Dark Chaos *cough* ^_^ , Chibi Dragon  
  
Thanks so much for those reviews!!!!  
  
N O W  
  
ONWARD!!  
  
It hadn't just been the arcade, pastry shop, and ramen. It had been a toy store, a park, a mall, a hardware store (by accident) and a library (also by accident). Kurama had suggested the zoo and a museum at midday. Everyone was exhausted and happy to be heading back to Yusuke's. But, that's when things started to go very wrong.  
  
Kurama and Hiei sensed them first, stopping in the middle of the street and becoming still and quiet. Yusuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he reached out to grab Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, wait just a moment."  
  
He then looked back at Hiei, who replied "There are four of them."  
  
"Yes" Kurama added, "But two of them are more powerful than the others, and they have failed to mask themselves."  
  
Yusuke clenched his teeth, "Which way?"  
  
"They're headed this way."  
  
"Right" said Yusuke "Let's take this to the park, shall we?"  
  
Yusuke grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket and started running in that direction. "We're going to be meeting up with some very rude guys, Naruto." "Just stick close to me; hopefully we'll mop them up without too much trouble."  
  
Naruto ran next to Yusuke and none of the four stopped until they were in a clearing. Out of the shadows and to their left came a swishing sound. Naruto couldn't tell what was happening, but he could feel his knees trembling.  
  
Something was coming and Naruto had never felt this way before.  
  
Naruto's blue eyes widened when they appeared, his pupils dilating until the dark black was clearly defined in the pool of baby blue , they were hideous, and huge!! The tallest was by far the ugliest, with a wide, muscular and greenish tinted body, black hair billowing out from around his shoulders. The next one barely reached the waist of the larger; in fact, he was comparable in size to Yusuke, but with red, tight skin and sunken eyes. There were two figures behind them in cloaks, but even so, Naruto could sense vast energy spreading around them like waves.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
'These are, they are, demons?!!?'  
  
None of them spoke for what seemed an eternity, until the green giant thundered out,  
  
"We've come to challenge Urameshi, Yusuke, the Spirit Detective."  
  
"Why him?" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"Because when we succeed in killing him, we will earn a name for ourselves - everyone will fear us!"  
  
"Thinking it's as easy as that, eh?" replied Yusuke "Either you're really brave or just plain stupid." "My vote is on the latter."  
  
The demon growled and stretched his arms over his head, his spirit power crackling as he moved.  
  
Naruto's eyes shifted from the demon to Yusuke and back, what was going to happen?  
  
All of the sudden, the smaller red demon disappeared. Naruto looked around frantically, seeing nothing of the demon anywhere. Beside him, Yusuke was only shifting his eyes, trying to sense the attack and keeping his eyes on the others in front of him. It was only an instant where he sensed the presence, and he knew that he might not be able to avoid the attack. But, suddenly Hiei was there to block it with his sword, the demon screaming out in pain as the sword cut through his outstretched hand, a foamy liquid dripping from the gash and then leaking out from similar cuts that suddenly formed all over his body, before he fell apart completely. Naruto sucked in his breath. Hiei blinked at Yusuke. Yusuke wasn't wasting a heartbeat; he was beginning his run forward toward the larger demon.  
  
~~The Village~~  
  
It had been like this everyday since Naruto had been missing, the Hokage mused. He had slackened on his tirade of surprise attacks, running around with his friends only after he was done with practice, Konohamaru was throwing himself with energy into his schooling. But, even the Hokage could sense the volatility building up within his grandson over Naruto's disappearance, so much so, that it didn't surprise him when he heard of the chance encounter between Konohamaru, Sakura and Sasuke. He heard of it soon after it had occurred from a very reliable source, an agitated and embarrassed Iruka.  
  
Konohamaru had apparently been wandering aimlessly towards the sweet shop, but jumped back upon seeing Sakura and Sasuke returning from training practice. He tightened his fists and began fuming, yelling, "You! Where is leader?!" "Naruto left because of you!!" Iruka had at that moment come out of the sweet shop, stopping only because he heard Naruto's name. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at them. Everyone was visibly shaken to the core by the outburst.  
  
Iruka was the first to react, he strode to Konohamaru and grasped his shoulder, "Kono-, but he couldn't continue because in that instant Konohamaru yelled out, "Leave me alone!" and then "Transform!!"  
  
Soon he was free of Iruka's grasp and running away, and Sasuke and Sakura could only blink and marvel at how he had done it. On the ground, trying to stifle a nosebleed was Iruka. His look of utter disbelief as he lay on the ground was the only reminder , that only moments before Konohamaru had become a sexy brown haired vision of beauty , through the skill of the "Sexy no Jutsu" , and that he had almost been as good as ,the master, Naruto.  
  
~~Earth~~  
  
Yusuke recklessly rushed forward, punching the ugly demon with such force that the crater that formed on his face could only be the work of the famous spirit detective. But, the creature recovered quickly and seemed unfazed as he delivered a likewise forceful punch to Yusuke's side, sending him flying.  
  
"Yusuke!!"  
  
Naruto rushed forward to the winded fighter as the demon bore down on both of them - his huge fist suddenly coming from nowhere, to flatten them both in a matter of seconds.  
  
Kurama and Hiei both gasped, but in that instant, before the fist impacted with their bodies, Naruto acted.  
  
The giant demon lifted his fist from the ground chuckling, only to find, a log??  
  
"Hey, you big moron!", "Over here!!"  
  
The green monster turned to see a blue light streaking towards him, the crackling energy setting his hairs on end, and his body evaporated, as soul energy ripped his cells apart.  
  
Yusuke slapped Naruto on the back and grinned, "Thanks Naruto, you saved my ass." Naruto grinned back and bounced happily. "Ha! Ha! I did it!! I did replacement!!!" Yusuke stood and jabbed a fist at him, which Naruto met with his own, "You sure did, and that was a really great technique." He then swiveled and took his fighting stance again, looking in the direction of the two cloaked figures "All right, two down, two to go."  
  
"Wait, Yusuke."  
  
It was Kurama. He was standing off to the side and looking at the demons as well, a light shining in his eyes unlike anything Yusuke had seen before.  
  
Kurama flashed Yusuke a grin, pure enough in its sincerity, but deadly by the weight of its viciousness.  
  
"I know they are here for you Yusuke, that this is your fight; however my honor demands that I fight them, concerning an old score that must be settled."  
  
Yusuke hesitated.  
  
Kurama bowed his head, his eyes hidden by his bangs, "Please, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke looked at his friend and nodded.  
  
"Seeing as how Hiei already kept me from being worm fodder, and Naruto got me out of the way, when someone takes on Urameshi, Yusuke, then I guess they are taking on team Urameshi."  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke."  
  
Kurama then walked forward, removing a flower from behind his hair and flourishing it in a twisting and circular pattern above his head. Naruto gasped as rose petals flew about in a delicious fashion, and a long, green, thorny whip materialized in Kurama's hand.  
  
"Just watch, Naruto, here's a chance to see Kurama in action."  
  
Naruto looked up into Yusuke's eyes and understood the glimmer there, admiration for a fellow fighter, and he turned to watch.  
  
Hiei materialized next to them, "His speed was fast and his power was well hidden" he paused "You did not see the attack until it was too late."  
  
(Hiei is referring to the deceased red demon that is now beginning to look like sushi.)  
  
"I know it." Yusuke smarted. "I would've been out for weeks, and of no good to anyone." "I think I am overdue for some training" he finished sheepishly.  
  
Hiei didn't look at him. 'To act foolishly and recklessly is in your nature, Yusuke.' He thought ' - but you are not as weak as you are making yourself out to be ,you would have withstood that attack, you didn't need me there and you know it, so why are you are saying this?' Hiei looked at Naruto and blinked. 'Did he purposely let that demon get so close , did he pretend to be so unsure , did he say and do all that , because of him?!? Why?!?'  
  
Hiei was torn from his thoughts at gasps from both Yusuke and Naruto. The first of the cloaked demons had succeeded in turning Kurama's attack against him, and he had been thrown, to land against a tree.  
  
Yusuke was about to run to him ,because both demons were now moving towards the winded Kurama, but Hiei ordered him to stop adding, "It's his personal fight now , and he's only just beginning." Kurama was getting up, the demons gathered around him getting ready to attack, their full spirit energy finally revealed.  
  
"Hm. Interesting." murmured Hiei.  
  
"Eh?" said Yusuke  
  
Hiei shot him an annoyed glance. "These demons rarely show themselves - they are reclusive and make their way by thievery, betrayal, and assassination, I am not surprised Kurama wants revenge against them, no doubt they are rogue demons, they probably played a part in betraying him once upon a time, but even so, they didn't come here specifically for him." "That makes them even more dangerous, because they know that they must live in order to complete their task, to kill you, so their fight with Kurama will determine quickly how much power they have at their disposal." "They will use everything they have in order to win."  
  
Yusuke blinked. Hiei blinked.  
  
"You've never, started Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up and watch the fight, idiot." interrupted Hiei.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Naruto then focused their attention, as Kurama squared off against the two demons once again. All three were swift, and Kurama was mostly defending himself with his whip against their manifestations of power, thin ropes of energy that snaked from their bodies, creating a vast network or web -that eventually surrounded Kurama. It closed in on him, becoming thicker in its density, smothering him, and soon Kurama was no longer visible, only the two fighters, a glowing energy ball between them, growing even smaller as it condensed further.  
  
Then suddenly, a flash of energy, and the ball was no more, the demons chuckled, and turned their attention towards the rest of the Urameshi gang.  
  
Yusuke's and Hiei's faces were grim as they watched the demons advance, Yusuke pulled the trembling Naruto behind him and took his fighting stance.  
  
But a voice halted everything, and it was a welcome surprise.  
  
"You do not remember me, you underestimated me because I was in a human form, that will be your undoing, and I will show you no mercy."  
  
Hiei wore an evil, sickening smile. "In the end, they weren't very powerful at all."  
  
In the shadows of the clearing, to the left of Yusuke and Hiei, a large presence manifested and emerged, a large, a large fox! A Fox! Naruto's breath hitched. Next to him Yusuke did the same. This huge presence, emanating spirit power of extraordinary concentration, was no ordinary fox, it was Kurama, it had to be, and no other could be the cause of this large fox form with rippling silver fur, piercing red eyes, and numerous tails, it was Youko Kurama!  
  
Naruto felt like he was staring at something from his nightmares, from the legend of the village, his very being shook with fear. For the first time in his life he had some idea of what those brave shinobi had felt, that fateful night, when the nine tailed demon fox had come to attack Leaf Village. His eyes widened in terror, and he unconsciously clutched at his stomach, the imagery was just too real to block out and ignore.  
  
Kurama descended on the two terrified demons , their panicking obvious despite their cloaks , just by the way they were yelling and calling out his name with pleas for mercy , mercy which he did not show , because with a barely a movement from Kurama , they were dispatched.  
  
Yusuke blinked and then looked at Naruto, and suddenly he grabbed the boy, carrying him and walking back toward the apartments. He ignored Hiei's call from behind his back and continued on walking, now even faster. He could feel the boy trembling, making him angry. Yusuke tried to work through his feelings. If he took on faith everything Naruto had said, then it was unfair! It was one thing to have to see demons as commonplace, to know their power and have to fight them. But, to have grown up as Naruto had, and to know that you carried something as evil as that inside of you, knowing full well that it had determined your past, and was playing a part in shaping your very existence, Yusuke gritted his teeth, to endure this all alone, it was very unfair, it was something Yusuke didn't even want to contemplate. What he did understand however, was that Naruto was different, he wasn't THE DEMON, he wasn't A DEMON, and he had to become strong, for himself and for others.  
  
Yusuke entered the apartment and placed Naruto on his sleeping mat. He then went to his own.  
  
'Botan had better get here soon, Naruto needs to get home, and he needs to get stronger in his own element, in his own way.'  
  
TO BE CONT.  
  
A/N: There you have it. ^_^. That had been the extent of my planned development of the kitsune aspect - as I said before, so it's still open for someone to really flush out and develop. ^_^  
  
AND If I lose readers after this chapter, I'll understand that too. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading, if you are still hanging on, Botan arrives next with the news on how to get back, what will it involve?!??!  
  
Hummmmm.  
  
Interested?!?! 


	6. I like blue! Uh, Hair?

A/N: Nakoruru actually- I love your reviews - they keep me on my toes! You are a great help! ^_^ Thanks.  
  
Chibi Dragon - Thanks for such high praise *blush* - I so don't deserve it!! LOL!! But I'll bask in the glow anyways!! HEEHEE! I am afraid my story had this rapid growth spurt - and I can't find any clothes to fit it now!!! LOL!!! ^_^ Also -you'll notice I took your advice and I took this chapter nice and slow. I realize I have been putting out one chapter a week - so I will give myself a little time for each chapter in this next set.  
  
Disclaimer: These things are so *belch* -WHOA! ^_^ Nah, I don't own either Yu Yu or Naruto. I just really love the stuff and decided to write this little story. No profit. Nada. Just plain fun. Oh, and sometimes the joys that come with having a party with Yusuke!! Come on o'here ya big lug!!! MWHAHAHA!!  
  
O N W A R D !!!  
  
Chapter 6 - A Yu Yu U-Turn ^_^  
  
"There are four of us -Kurama, Hiei, me and Kuwabara." "Kuwabara and I are decidedly human." Yusuke said as he placed the toast in front of Naruto. "But, you won't get to meet Kuwabara - the day you came he was leaving on a family vacation - I had just seen him off." He sat down across from Naruto and looked him at him straight. "I am sorry I neglected to tell you that Kurama AND Hiei are both demons." Then he scratched his head and grimaced. "Frankly, I had hoped that it wouldn't come up." "But, that was pretty stupid and naive of me."  
  
Naruto gave a half smirk and Yusuke broke into a large grin.  
  
"Demons they may be- but for some reason they are hanging around me- so they can't be all bad!"  
  
Yusuke then grew thoughtful. "I trust those guys with my life, Naruto- and even though I know seeing Kurama's fox demon form was shocking - and perhaps seeing those demons last night opened up a lot of scary possibilities for you- I don't think you'll have to face that kind of stuff anymore, okay?  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"You can also trust Hiei and Kurama not to hurt you - Yusuke broke off as they heard someone knocking on the door. He stood up to answer it saying, "Must be them now- back from spirit world."  
  
Instead Yusuke was greeted with a very vibrant "HELLO!" - And a cheerful looking, blue-haired, young woman pushed her way into the room. "It's good to see you up and moving Yusuke!"  
  
"Morning to you too, Botan" yawned Yusuke as he shut the door.  
  
"The guys will be here soon" Botan continued coming to a stop in front of Naruto and flashing a bright smile "Well, Hello! You must be Naruto! Nice to finally meet you- I have been hearing all about you! I am Botan - I am uh, ah."  
  
Naruto blinked.  
  
His only thought was - 'Blue hair!'  
  
Botan blinked- thinking - 'He's just a kid!'  
  
Yusuke threw himself into his chair - seemingly unaware of the awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Botan comes from spirit world, Naruto -she keeps track of things for us, and brings us information we might need-she helps us out a lot."  
  
Botan looked confused for a second and then decided to leave it at that. 'I guess he's right - who really wants to have to go into a detailed account of exactly what I do and who I work for?' She pondered all her various duties - everything she had been involved with since becoming assistant to the spirit detective - and nodded to herself vigorously- the less said - the better.  
  
She sighed and sat down - and after a few tense moments proceeded to inform Yusuke about what had happened after he left.  
  
"You really gave Kurama and Hiei a shock last night" she frowned "but never mind- they both gave their report - and needless to say Koenma was very unhappy to hear these demons came to the human world undetected." She raised her hands into a shrug. "As if we didn't already have enough going on in both the spirit and human world- but, he is very glad it was cleared up quickly and you can move on to getting Naruto home."  
  
Yusuke snapped to attention. "So Koenma found a way?"  
  
Botan nodded and grew serious. "Yes, Koenma has already informed Kurama and Hiei of the plans - even now they are looking for the portal."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "They are looking for it?"  
  
Botan nodded. "Yes, Kurama should be able to sense it - we found out that it definitely was a fox demon"  
  
- Botan looked meaningfully at Naruto -  
  
"that must have found it and forced it open in the first place."  
  
"Forced it open?" Yusuke echoed.  
  
"Yes." Botan then suddenly snapped her fingers and said "That's right!! Where'd I put that?" She began to search the folds of her clothing- taking so much time- that Yusuke and Naruto managed to exchange a quizzical glance and shoulder shrugs. "Here it is!!" she announced triumphantly and held out a translucent triangular object. Yusuke stared at it and then glanced up at her over-exuberant face. "So? What is it?"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yeah" Yusuke motioned to the object, like it was the last thing he had ever expected to see in his life. (And it probably was =) LOL!)  
  
"Oh!" Botan paused and then almost glared. "It's a key - a portal key."  
  
This completely confounded Yusuke and he became even more frustrated and annoyed. "So what does one do with a portal key!?" "Do you mean to say the portal has to be locked and opened like a door!?"  
  
Botan grinned, "BINGO!" "This key has been among the many artifacts in Koenma's vault." "Naturally it was assumed to be almost useless - because portals were hardly ever used, much less obvious enough to find." She frowned. "But, to have this portal appear and to have no one be aware of it at all - means it was opened quite some time ago and the door left open - to receive someone or something back into this realm - because it pulls from the other side- from Naruto's world."  
  
"So you are saying - whoever opened the portal - was powerful enough to do it- without the key." Yusuke started.  
  
Botan nodded and continued his train of thought- "But, because they did not have the key - they couldn't close it properly from the other side."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. "So it has been open this entire time- what if others - what if this has happened before - and no one noticed?"  
  
Botan shook her head at this - "Koenma thinks that it is highly unlikely that the portal was active the entire time - it responds to chaos- essentially it balances out forces of power within realms whenever it is opened." She looked at Naruto. "Koenma thinks that it responds to the power of the demon fox- because that was how it was first opened- and it will only activate again because of that power - it considers that power to be more or less an abnormality- a substitute for the real "key".  
  
"I see." Yusuke nodded "So you are saying that the power of that demon will make the portal open - because it did not belong in the first place - and that the portal remained dormant- waiting to recognize that power and return it." "If the key had been used - it wouldn't have mattered because the balance would have been established by the key - and locked into place."  
  
"Exactly!" Botan cheered, but she soon grew thoughtful  
  
"Of course- now we are hoping that something similar to this power will also work - or a power similar in strength to it - to at least call it forth- hence Kurama's "ki" - and from there you should be able to rely on the key."  
  
"So" Yusuke said "Say we call it up - how exactly do we go about sending Naruto back through it?"  
  
"Ah! From there it gets more complicated Yusuke." - Botan sighed and rested her head on her hand. - "Not only do we need enough power to find the portal and the key to help travel with or counter to the flux- but Koenma wants the portal focused on this realm -locked- and the key back in his vault." "In order to do that - it'll be necessary for someone with enough power to return back to our world through the portal and draw it here- to lock it- even after Naruto has gone home."  
  
"So we can't just send Naruto back through alone - even though that's all we thought we had to do." Yusuke mused.  
  
"Right." She nodded.  
  
"So the obvious choice is just to send Kurama with him." Yusuke deduced.  
  
"Perhaps." Botan frowned again. "Koenma wants to be sure though - and he doesn't want Kurama to go alone - if he got stranded - it would be just a bigger mess."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine-" Yusuke stopped before continuing his train of thought about "two fox demons" because Naruto was looking worried - no doubt having the same thought as Yusuke - and he probably was worried about being alone with Kurama- so he redirected his thought and instead asked Botan. "So what is Koenma's plan?"  
  
"All three of you will go with Naruto."  
  
"Even Hiei?!"  
  
"Especially- Hiei- I'm afraid." Botan looked pensive. "Although you have a good deal of "ki" in your own right - taking Hiei along will balance it out." "But, not having you go means - well -  
  
Yusuke caught on.  
  
"Koenma doesn't like the idea of those two - especially since they are demons- and unescorted - running amok in another realm."  
  
"Well, yes -since you put it that way, Yusuke, that's pretty much it."  
  
Yusuke grimaced and looked at the very confused Naruto, "I knew it - all I am going to be on this mission is a glorified baby-sitter!!"  
  
Botan stood and walked to the door. "Oh, come on Yusuke! Think of the fun you'll have traveling to another realm!" "Naruto would be happy to show you around I am sure!" She turned around and smiled as she opened the door "That's right!" Her finger pointed into the air to accentuate a point she forgot- "Koenma said that there isn't a time limit or a rush - so you can hang around a bit with Naruto in his home world - opportunities like this don't come very often, Yusuke!" Her voice faded and the door shut behind her - and Yusuke grinned at Naruto "I forgot about that - I did want to meet your friends and see your home." Naruto nodded back - but he soon frowned.  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms and looked at him for a moment.  
  
Finally he said it. "So what's the problem, Naruto?"  
  
Naruto looked up startled but he took his time and said the words slowly.  
  
"Yusuke do you think I really belong there?"  
  
Yusuke looked shocked - then he smiled. "Yeah, I think - I think I know what you are really asking" He leaned forward and placed his arms on the table - as he rested his chin on them he smiled. "You were born into the village, -the demon fox had been attacking the village long before you were around - so I'd say you aren't to blame at all - in no way are you responsible for your past being what it was - and you belong - just as much as anyone else."  
  
"I'll tell you something else" Yusuke said thoughtfully, closing his eyes to think how exactly to phrase his next words. "I almost died, Naruto - I didn't realize until then how many people actually cared for me - how I affected everyone - and that they were a part of me - my life - I didn't realize - until I almost lost everything." Yusuke opened his eyes again. "My friends and family are the most important things to me - they are so important to me that I am willing to sacrifice everything for their safety - and you are important to me too- or I wouldn't be trying my hardest to get you back home."  
  
They both looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Yusuke continued "I am sure that you'll find more people care about you and miss you- more than you realize." Yusuke stretched. "So let's not disappoint them - we are working hard on getting you back so you can keep from worrying them, eh?"  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
Yusuke gave a nod back and stood to clear the dishes- Naruto soon helped out - and they found games to play and things to discuss while they waited for the guys to return.  
Kurama and Hiei came back soon after Botan's departure - they had discovered the entrance to the portal in an alley way off from a huge market- and it was decided that they would be better off going under the cover of night.  
  
They waited until it became dark and the market had been closed for at least an hour - then they left the apartment and walked slowly down the street.  
A/N: This side of the coin is going to be tough for me to write - so you will have to bear with me. I want to finish it - no matter how bad it may get - I don't want to just give it up or leave sitting around unfinished. Thanks for the help and reviews as always!! I tried to catch all my mistakes - if I missed one - so sorry!! ^_^ 


	7. Every black void has a silver lining

It is not the 13th. Gomen. I was tired.  
  
Okay - Some parts may seem fluffy- and I guess it will please some readers ^_^ - really my main goal was to make it as long as possible- as many words as possible- but also to make it interesting and not some boring, dry, this happened- then this and this- so I felt some things were okay as long as they weren't too long and too far-fetched - and didn't take away from the general "feel" of the story. ^_^ or so I thought?  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the rights, characters, anime, manga- etc. But I fulfilled my goal and bought all four of the Yu Yu figures. I am in heaven!! *nods happily*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When we were last with our guys-, they were walking together, at night- to ummmm - fight with a big black void. ^_^. Uh. Yeah. Hey, sometimes even I get a little distracted by the fun I am having- to overlook inconsistencies in the story plot - DEAL WITH IT!! Make Yusuke proud- he's a master at making it up as he goes - ^_^  
  
ONWARD!!!!  
  
They approached the alleyway, Kurama in the lead and stopped short of the entrance. "Should we hold hands or something?" asked Yusuke half grinning. Hiei glared but Kurama nodded thoughtfully, "Even if it's not necessary- we should at least start out with good intentions." "I don't even know how this thing is supposed to work." Yusuke grumbled. He then looked seriously at both Hiei and Kurama, "No mention that you are demons- and no obvious use of spirit power, eh?"  
  
Yusuke coughed when he caught the look in Hiei's eyes.  
  
"I mean - Naruto has said that Ninja's use some form of body and spirit power-" he looked questioningly at Naruto "Catra, right?" Naruto nodded.  
  
(You know where this is from, right? ^_^ )  
  
"But, let's leave our skills well hidden - avoid unnecessary fear and general *running in terror* from these weird guys with Naruto, eh?" Yusuke emphasized.  
  
Kurama gave an affirmative nod and Hiei uttered something similar to "Hn".  
  
That reminded Yusuke of something else and he looked pointedly in Hiei's direction - "Under no circumstances - will you kill anyone, k?"  
  
Yusuke may have been smiling- he was trying his hardest to remain serious- but it was hard not to miss that he regarded the request as something he would only say under more extreme conditions. Here- he was just bringing home a point- that was better left unsaid - because Hiei could be trusted to use his own judgment not to cross that line. Yusuke had to say it though - it was all he could do.  
  
Yusuke then exhaled out and nodded to the dark alley - he took Naruto's hand and then Kurama's. "Let's do it!" he announced with some gusto. Hiei was about to reluctantly take Kurama's hand when Yusuke uttered "Wait." and dug into his pocket- pulling out the key. He gave it to Kurama and jerked his head at Hiei - "Take Naruto's other hand". Hiei only hesitated a second before appearing next to Naruto.  
  
They moved in- watching the trickle of black grow as they neared - weaving in and out of the very fabric of the air- until at last -all light disappeared- and the very air ripped open. The black void - familiar only to Naruto - swallowed them instantly.  
  
Naruto found that the second trip was over before it had begun - he had closed his eyes -but did not remember doing it - but when he did open them - he found himself standing in a forest that was dark and slightly humid. The breeze whipped his face and he was simultaneously aware of the presence of Yusuke and Hiei beside him. He let go the breath that he did not know he was holding- and smiled. 'Home' He grinned wider. Yusuke was the first to talk. "Hummmm a dark forest.-somewhat foreboding- a great sign." he trailed off as Kurama stepped forward and looked around him. "Which way, Yusuke?" he asked. Yusuke shook his head and looked at Naruto. "Any ideas?"  
  
In the end - Naruto could not admit to knowing which direction to go - so he was directed to go up a tree. Tree walking was too great a diversion however- and the memories of Wave Country and training flooded back -he managed to forget the reason why he was climbing up the tree by the time he had reached the top. He admired the view from his position, observing the majesty of Konoha's monument -the great faces were so close- he could almost touch them.  
  
He felt a presence near him - and looked to his left quickly - his eyes so misty and blinded by the light- that for one second - he mistook Hiei for Sasuke. Feelings, thoughts and memories- flooded his very being.  
  
'Sasuke protected me in Wave Country. He didn't have to. I didn't ask him to. We are rivals. I am not weak! I will not lose to him! So why?! Why do I sometimes - what was it that I felt then? Was I wrong?! I did not feel hate towards Haku, and yet he was my enemy! - I was supposed to kill him?! Am I really weaker than Sasuke?!'  
  
Naruto blinked to see that it was actually Hiei standing on the branch of a tree next to him- regarding him silently.  
  
Hiei broke eye contact and turned to leave - but he stopped.  
  
Naruto blinked as Hiei turned his head and gave a smirk.  
  
"You'll figure it out in time - you humans are slow- you always figure yourselves out at the last possible moment - and it's all so pointless to begin with - I am glad I don't waste my time on such trivial matters as feelings and emotions - fortunately for me it's a weakness only you humans possess." Hiei faced forward again and said after a pause - "Come- now that we know the direction - it's time to leave."  
  
Naruto started to utter "yeah" - when he realized Hiei was already gone.  
  
He took a final look around him and proceeded to follow Hiei -jumping from limb to limb until he was safely on the ground.  
  
He made his way through the brush-to join Yusuke and the others in the small clearing. However, as he approached - Hiei went still and ordered him to stop, giving him a small glimpse of the white in the corner of his eye. Naruto could almost see his face reflected in those oddly shaped eyes- and he stood transfixed - until he heard the familiar sound of kunai slicing through the air.  
  
All of them effectively dodged the sharp weapons - Naruto jumped aside and ducked behind a large tree root, watching as the others moved swiftly to avoid the projectiles. Hiei and Kurama effectively staved them off with sword and rose whip respectively -until Hiei disappeared. Naruto could only guess that he was responsible for the resounding "thwap" that issued from his right a few seconds later. After that, the forest was still and quiet again.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke had separated during the kunai attack - and it proved to be the perfect opening for the next assault from the Ninjas.  
  
Kurama was shocked to find the Ninja upon him so quickly- the blow to his stomach sending him hurtling back several feet. He barely registered the Ninja standing over him ready to land another blow- but shook it off as he kicked the ninja's feet out from under him - and threw himself backwards into a kneeling position. It was at that moment- to his horror- that the key fell to the ground. Kurama attempted to dash to get it- but apparently his opponent had the same idea- and he grabbed it- as he made his escape into the forest - knocking Kurama to the ground again in the process.  
  
In the midst of Kurama's fight - Yusuke also had his hands full. He had heard the approaching Nin in time- and was able to prepare- he pulled what looked like a stick from his pocket and took a defensive stance. The Nin was rushing quickly- but at the last possible moment - Yusuke sidestepped his attack and hit him directly in the arm and behind the legs with the stick- effectively bringing him to his knees -knocking him senseless after with one blow to the head.  
  
Naruto heard the faint rustling of brush- as the Nin that had attacked Kurama left the area.  
  
Hiei soon appeared - a self-satisfied smirk barely visible - "I didn't kill him, Yusuke." he said sparing a slight glance to the form of a Nin - crumpled up on the forest floor.  
  
Yusuke nodded and looked out the corner of his eye- "Anymore? Where is the guy who attacked Kurama?"  
  
Silence fell - and Kurama stood and lowered his head- "He has left Yusuke- he took the key."  
  
Yusuke turned to him incredulous.  
  
Hiei even seemed speechless.  
  
"Yusuke - I am going after him now."  
  
With that- Kurama ran after the Nin- his form swallowed by darkness. Yusuke looked after him and said "Are you going to let him go alone?" There was silence - then came the reply he was expecting- "No." Yusuke did not turn around- he knew Hiei was already gone.  
  
"Well" he said - "Come on Naruto, you've got to help me with these two Nins - we have to take them with us and follow Hiei and Kurama - retrieving that key comes first."  
  
Yusuke looked at them and sighed, "Looks like I'll have to carry them both."  
  
Naruto looked thoughtfully at the Ninja closest to them before breaking into a large grin. He took his stance - and Yusuke could only look on- as the boy cried out, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"  
  
Fascinated and speechless- Yusuke watched as two Naruto replicas materialized and helped Naruto hoist the Ninja into the air and carry him over their heads. He shook his head and grinned, "You will never cease to amaze me- well then- I guess I better do my share of the work, eh?"  
  
The three chorused "Yeah!!" and Yusuke lifted the other Ninja over his shoulder.  
  
He thought to himself as they headed off. 'And here I was thinking- that one Naruto is plenty!'  
  
They moved into the forest after Hiei and Kurama.  
  
As luck would have it-, the Ninja headed towards Konoha Village.  
  
Kurama headed there too- but as he attempted to enter the village - he neglected to notice the Leaf Ninjas starting to surround him.  
  
You will never know the blood, sweat and tears it took- to write every single sentence of this chapter - and I am still not satisfied. I think it needs more developing and more revision. You have no idea how hard it was. I also cut out several pages to develop Chapter 8 from- because I felt I would be revealing everything to fast - and would have nothing left to write. Difficult!!!!!!  
  
I am running out of ideas - and writing satisfying stuff in this "Leaf Village" set is proving harder than I thought. You are really going to give me time for these next Chapters- because I know it can be a great story. So if you do check everyday - wait and check every weekend instead. I am going to need the time - probably a month at least.  
  
Yusuke glares- "Don't pressure her!"  
  
Starshifter blushes, "Uh, Thanks, Yusuke."  
  
If you can give me any suggestions for characters, activities, general plot line for the Leaf Village segment- my ears are open. I have an outline- but a little input from the readers is always welcome.  
  
You will notice I snuck in the body clone technique- although I had completely forgotten about it until now- do you like it? Thanks out to Chris for bringing it up. I probably would not have thought about it otherwise. See? Every bit helps. I thought it was a cute little scene. ^_^  
  
All right!? Review!!!  
  
Such wonderful reviewers!!!!  
  
Runs off hand in hand with Yusuke - to get milk shakes. ^_^ 


	8. Meeting!

A/N:  
  
I realize I could have posted this chapter earlier. It is developed enough and looking over it today - few revisions were actually needed. It was also provided a means to post something - and then have time to think more on where I want to go in the next chapters. It is not as long as some of the other chapters - but it is long enough. Another thing holding me back was receiving only one review for number seven. The summer started - so I felt some of the regular reviewers were going on vacation. I am almost finished with my summer session and will almost have a month before the fall semester starts. I intend to get writing again - I have really benefited from this break. I started on an RK fiction and look forward to coming back to this one with a refreshed perspective. I will find it quite an enjoyable challenge! ^_^  
  
I am sure you didn't miss me too much - ^_^  
  
I hope you enjoy the first meeting of the YYH group and Konoha Village.  
  
ONWARD!!!  
  
*************** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yusuke - if I did - I wouldn't have to write this right? Twisted logic I know. ^_^  
  
******************  
  
Demon Flux - Chapter 8  
  
"Who are you- and what do you want with the Leaf?"  
  
Kurama did not reply.  
  
A tall Ninja on his right glared at him- then turned to another beside him saying "Bring Lord Hokage." The Nin nodded and left in a puff of wind.  
  
Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura and Sasuke were walking to Ichiraku Noodle Bar for a late snack when they overheard that someone had dared to enter the village at without any form of identification. Kakashi was mildly interested, so the other three were forced to accompany him towards the gates.  
  
When they approached, they found a young man surrounded by Leaf Ninjas - he was beautiful- with flowing red hair and piercing green eyes. It was only one of a few times Kakashi had seen Sakura speechless - except when she was entertaining thoughts about Sasuke. He watched intently- because it wasn't a coincidence that the Ninja's were paying so much attention to this boy - he exuded a strange and powerful aura.  
  
Kurama meanwhile cursed his stupidity - all the while struggling to maintain a calm demeanor. Elsewhere - someone else was cursing his penchant for getting into trouble.  
  
An older man in a flowing robe started to approach with another Ninja- he was large, stony faced, and wearing a black bandana. He had several scars on his face. Kurama frowned - things might just get worse before they got better.  
  
They came within few feet of Kurama - and then there was a tense silence.  
  
"What village are you from?" "Was your mission to harm the Hokage of the Leaf?"  
  
Kurama's eyes flashed, "I am not here to harm anyone. My companions and I are on an escort mission - we were attacked and I followed the culprit into this village."  
  
"A likely story" was the reply.  
  
A Ninja cried out from the gate, "Lord Hokage, another stranger is coming- and Naruto is with him- they are carrying two people!"  
  
"Naruto?" They all looked at Kurama  
  
Kurama nodded, "Yes, he is our escort mission- is this his village?"  
  
There was no reply - and Kurama presumed they did not believe him - he was ushered forward to the gate.  
  
Groups of ninjas were beginning to form in the area- Lord Hokage spotted Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Iruka off to the left.  
  
Yusuke and Naruto entered through the gate - flanked on either side by the leaf ninjas. Naruto released his Jutsu and the body he was carrying fell to the ground. Yusuke was on his guard - taking everything in around him, before depositing his burden.  
  
Crowds now surrounded them on all sides - Yusuke felt torn - he was either going to be lynched or invited to put on a show. His turned his head slowly - taking in his situation - and his gaze finally came to rest upon Kurama. The tension and silence was thick - all eyes moved back and forth between Yusuke, Naruto and the Hokage.  
  
When Iruka spotted Naruto-, he could not hold back his gasp of surprise. Naruto spotted him and the group almost at the same time. He raised his arm to wave - yelling out, "Hey, Hey! Iruka Sensei!"  
  
Sasuke watched as the boy standing next to Naruto - followed his gaze to the group. He then turned to Naruto. A short verbal exchange went on between them and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
  
For his part-Yusuke was surprised that they had managed to arrive at a village so quickly. He was not disturbed by the crowds forming - and instead - looked around for any sign of Hiei. He realized he had been too absorbed in this when Naruto yelled to group of people a short distance away. He soon learned that these were Naruto's teammates and teachers and he looked at them - studying their features. He could not sense any hostility directed their way, and satisfied he turned his attention back to Kurama and his captors.  
  
Kurama - Ibiki and the Hokage approached. Yusuke's face went serious - and waited for the older man to speak.  
  
"I am the protector of Leaf Village- the Third Hokage" Yusuke nodded and looked down at Naruto - "I understand that this is his village. Our mission was to help him return home - he was lost. He is very lucky we found him when we did."  
  
Hokage smiled, "Then we are very grateful to you for helping him return-  
  
Hokage then looked at Kurama- "- any friends of Naruto are welcome here."  
  
Yusuke gave a curt nod in response. He looked pointedly at Kurama, who shook his head and lowered his eyes. Yusuke continued, "However, we were attacked in the forest and were in the midst of pursuing a culprit. He has taken an artifact that was in our keeping."  
  
Suddenly everyone remembered the two bodies that Yusuke and Naruto had brought into the village. Ibiki came forward to inspect them.  
  
Yusuke watched.  
  
Ibiki looked up, "They are still alive but they are not from the Leaf."  
  
Yusuke nodded at this and looked back at the Hokage.  
  
"I am sorry that Kurama took you by surprise - but we have no choice but to begin our pursuit again immediately. Retrieving the artifact is our top priority - and I apologize if we are imposing on your hospitality."  
  
The Hokage shook his head and smiled "It is no imposition."  
  
"Arigatou." Yusuke bowed slightly and thought to himself. 'If anyone asks me later- I'll say I got caught up in the moment!' He righted, gestured to himself and stated. "I am Urameshi, Yusuke and."  
  
He gestured to Kurama and added another sweeping gesture towards where Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were standing saying, "These are my teammates Kurama and Hiei."  
  
Hiei made his appearance at his name - jumping down from his position among the shadows of two buildings. Everyone stared at the short dark haired young man - shocked that no one had detected him there.  
  
"Yusuke" he stated, "He's here in the crowds."  
  
Yusuke could sense the power of the Jagan fading behind the headband and nodded. However, Kurama took the initiative and stepped forward. All eyes turned to watched his move - and Yusuke also slowly redirected his gaze to meet the eyes of his red-haired companion.  
  
"Yusuke. It is my responsibility."  
  
"Whatever." said Yusuke. His voice held a slight hint of annoyance and his teeth were clenched. He was annoyed by the unnecessary exhibition of pride by the kitsune. Typically, he would have been happy to concede to Kurama's request to perform a job on his own - but his own dissatisfaction with the fight earlier - and the desire to pound the Ninja to the ground- was wearing on his last nerve. Additionally, he could tell Hiei was enjoying all the tension immensely- and could retrieve the key at any time he desired- without so much as a whimper from the Ninja - or anyone noticing. Yep- Yusuke was unhappy with the whole situation.  
  
Kurama disregarded Yusuke's obvious displeasure - and continued on his trek into the crowd that had formed on the right. People parted like the red sea in front of him as Kurama made his way to the back of the crowd. He stopped in front of a single man - who had not moved as Kurama approached - and everyone gasped. However, Kurama surprised everyone as he stood still - eyes shadowed by his red bangs. There was no movement from him- no sound. Suddenly, the thorn whip shot out to wrap around a masked ninja who had separated from the group and was heading further into the village. The whip wrapped around the man, bringing him to his knees!  
  
Yusuke rushed forward in the midst of all the surprise- as did Naruto - and hissed into the ear of the ninja saying, "He will not hurt you - as long as you return the artifact."  
  
The ninja did not reply and instead glared menacingly at Yusuke -  
  
Yusuke glanced at Kurama - who further tightened the hold of the whip. The ninja's eyes registered shock- satisfying Yusuke.  
  
"Kurama's whip is very special." Yusuke continued - "it obeys his will and command - at this moment you can be released with barely a scratch. I would not recommend resisting any further- the consequences would be far too deadly."  
  
The ninja seemed to think for a moment, and as if seeming to realize for the first time that his position was obviously futile- hung his head. Kurama released and retracted his whip with lightening speed. Yusuke held out his had to receive the key. However, the interlude that formed between Yusuke holding out his hand and receiving the artifact - was nothing compared to that of the Ninja standing afterward - and having every stitch of his clothing fall off his body and flutter to the ground like leaves.  
  
The stunned silence was broken by Naruto and Yusuke- who blinked- and then howled with laughter as the very nude and exposed shinobi- was hurried away by - Ibiki and some other ninjas.  
  
Kurama was smirking as he walked over to join Hiei.  
  
Sasuke and the rest were able to overhear their short conversation.  
  
"That was distasteful; it contained no artistry- it was beneath you." Hiei hissed.  
  
"Yes" Kurama closed his eyes and smiled. "But, I found it strangely satisfying."  
  
******************  
  
Starshifter: "Was that okay? Did you enjoy it? Is there anyone out there? *taps screen* *looks around confused*" Where'd they all go?"  
  
Yusuke: "I dunno - looks like they didn't want to wait."  
  
Starshifter: *sniffles* "Oh."  
  
Yusuke: "Nevermind, people come and people go - you can write for them again in few weeks. In the meantime - you still haven't beaten me - you are only on the first level of Onimusha." "Do you want Naruto to start calling you a loser?"  
  
*starshifter hangs head* "I guess not."  
  
Yusuke holds out the controller and pats the seat of the chair, "Come on. You know you want to."  
  
^_^ 


	9. The Yu Yu Guys Run Amuck

Yusuke: "Thanks guys for the reviews, starshifter fainted dead away when she saw them. Kurama had to start giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation."  
  
Starshifter: Yusuke!!  
  
Yusuke: (continuing) and Hiei was so worried he held her hand the entire time.  
  
Starshifter: *clamping hand over Yusuke's mouth* "I told you to shut up about that."  
  
*muffled noises come through starshifter's hand*  
  
Yusuke (frees himself and continues): "That's not all, she was trembling and shaking and Naruto had to.  
  
Starshifter: Yusuke!! *clamps hand over his mouth once again*  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Not again!  
  
Kurama: He doesn't know what he does to her when he flaps his mouth like that - she's going to be a nervous wreck - and won't be able to continue writing."  
  
Hiei: "Hn, He's a baka."  
  
Starshifter tears up and runs out of the room.  
  
Yusuke: "What?! What did I do?"  
  
Hiei: "You do this to her every time - -you embarrass her- and now WE have to find out where she's hidden herself and get Naruto to coax her out."  
  
Yusuke: "I do?"  
  
Kurama: "Come on - let's go. The sooner we find her - the sooner the chapter gets posted."  
  
Yusuke: "I'll come too!"  
  
*gets a particularly nasty glare from Hiei*  
  
Yusuke: *backs away* "Okay - maybe I won't come with you."  
  
A/N:  
  
Welcome to the next chapter of Demon Flux. -I hope you enjoy it. I owe it totally to Nakoruru1 and John Chris and their wonderful support and reviews - without them - it was doubtful I would have placed more than two words into the chapter. I was not able to come up with any ideas within the time I was on break. I realize I could make you wait forever for inspiration to strike me - but I couldn't do that- especially to Chibi Dragon - who leaves me such enthusiastic reviews. ^_^ (I am so sorry I made you wait a month - then made you cry!) I hope this chapter -cheers you up!  
  
Any who- back to what I was saying- I hereby declare that Nakoruru1 receives a Leaf forehead protector for her part in contributing to the story plot. In addition, John Chris receives his forehead protector for his role as my taskmaster- always reminding me to use Ninja fighting moves. (I am pathetic as a Ninja - btw - I am still an academy student) If anyone feels slighted - complain to Iruka - because I think he's hard on ANYONE who can't produce three clones using Bunshin no Jutsu.  
  
^_^  
  
P.P.S Oh! Check out my page! If you have any animated Gif's - I love to collect them! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I think somebody called and said I still didn't. Actually, Yusuke answered the phone and I can't read his note. I don't expect to make any money off this or anything. *checks pocketbook* Nope still empty.  
  
Onward!  
  
Demon Flux: Chapter Nine  
  
The crowds slowly dispersed after awhile - and Yusuke talked with the Hokage again. Everyone watched on while they spoke together- both looked serious and involved- but they parted on very friendly terms. Naruto and Yusuke soon were walking over to join Hiei, Kurama and the others. "Well it's settled" Yusuke announced cheerfully. "What is?" inquired Hiei suspiciously. "We're free to stay as long as we like - and we can stay with Naruto." "I see" said Kakashi-speaking for the first time. "However, Naruto's place isn't exactly hospitable." "Yah," Yusuke agreed, scratching his head and looking down at Naruto-who was looking slightly embarrassed. "The Hokage kind of warned me about that- but we'll manage."  
  
Yusuke then directed his attention to Kurama - "Kurama - can I have a word with you?" Kurama gave a nod and they stepped away from the group. Everyone's eyes followed their movements. Hiei reclined - apparently unconcerned - against a wall.  
  
"What's this about Yusuke?" "He KNOWS" "You told him?" "No- not at all. He said he has always been looking out for Naruto- he confirmed every word- about the kitsune inside of him." "I see." Yusuke resumed- "He could tell that Naruto told us -but he doesn't think Naruto understands the full implications of it yet. The Hokage warned us not to hasten Naruto's conscious discovery of the demon- until Naruto is able to assert himself and learn to use the power the merging allows. "  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
Yusuke frowned "What I don't understand - is that on some level he knows that he has been accused of being the fox demon - and yet he doesn't seemed to be too affected by it- he doesn't seem to even think about it- why do you think that is Kurama?"  
  
Kurama mused for a bit. "Well, he's either really stupid- he doesn't believe it himself, and tries to deny it- or that is just how his personality has developed. I would hope Yusuke - that he has developed that way as a natural defense to the danger and turmoil he could face if he recognized the immense power of the kitsune. His personality could very well be the only stability he has- the belief that he is separate from the kitsune - even though he is the vessel. To destroy that-the faith he has in himself- as the Hokage warned us not to do- could endanger everyone."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "The Hokage was very happy to see Naruto home- I think they are prepared to handle whatever comes their way- they seem to have faith in him- the old man truly feels that Naruto belongs to this village."  
  
Kurama smirked.  
  
"So you'll feel comfortable about leaving him here when we have to leave."  
  
Yusuke gave a grin back and tilted his head, "Did I say that?"  
  
They both turned together and strode back to the group.  
  
Naruto was talking to Iruka excitedly as they walked up- Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke - were tiredly looking on. Yusuke watched a few minutes- amused- before he asked Naruto about getting some ramen.  
  
Naruto's eyes grew big and before anyone knew what was happening- he was pulling Yusuke away and into the heart of the village.  
  
Kurama sighed and began to follow. The rest of the group looked to see whether Hiei was going to follow too- but he was no longer against the wall- he had materialized next to Kurama.  
  
"They are so weird." breathed Sakura  
  
Kakashi just winked "Yes - but lets go join them."  
  
When they arrived - Yusuke and Naruto were engaged in conversation and slurping ramen at the same time. Kurama and Hiei were simply observing off to the side.  
  
Sakura and the group ate also and observed the others - Yusuke and Naruto were still talking excitedly - making occasional gestures and banging on the table - it was quite a show.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke called him - and left Hiei to stand next to the dark haired boy. He eventually took a seat and ordered a bowl for himself. A minute or two later -Hiei sat next to him.  
  
It was quiet for awhile- but Iruka's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"What village are you from?"  
  
There was silence - and Yusuke seemed to choke on his ramen. He looked up and over at the two teachers. "We actually don't claim any village - we're traveling."  
  
"But, you said you had a mission" Sakura pointed out - "that artifact."  
  
"Yeah, we have a mission, but we do different kinds of work from what you do as ninja's."  
  
"We are more specialized." added Kurama  
  
"Yeah" Yusuke nodded - "the work we do is separate from where we live and work - however if our loved ones are in danger - we must protect them - however they don't know we perform these missions - they wouldn't understand it."  
  
Kurama grinned warily "There's things you just can't tell them."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes "If you ever got the chance to tell them that is."  
  
Hiei went "humph" and got off his chair to walk outside.  
  
"Yusuke - I think he wants to talk to you."  
  
Yusuke looked up in surprise - a trickle of juice running down his chin.  
  
"Really? That's what he's been moping about?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "But he hasn't said a word!"  
  
"That's Hiei for you - never one to waste words -and always two steps ahead." Yusuke grunted getting up from his chair.  
  
"Kurama, if he so much as looks at my ramen, slap his hand!"  
  
Kurama laughed and pushed his bowl towards Naruto, "Eat mine instead- Yusuke really will expect me to punish you for eating his ramen."  
  
As soon as Yusuke left - Kurama was bombarded with questions.  
  
Sasuke was the first.  
  
"Nevertheless, you are fighters- you are a team?"  
  
Kurama looked taken aback - and then he nodded "Yes, we work together on some missions - we are a team of sorts - although on this mission we are missing one - only we could come on this mission."  
  
"We saw your skill with the whip - are the others as skilled as you?" Kakashi asked.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke and Hiei have their own special attacks."  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to see them?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I really doubt it - Yusuke is really sensitive on that issue." "Also, Hiei's guards his abilities well - I'd advise against anything that might call on him to use his powers."  
  
"Too dangerous?"  
  
"Very deadly and uncontrollable."  
  
"I see" said Kakashi  
  
"Yusuke seems to get along with Naruto well." contributed Iruka  
  
"They are two of a kind."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Oh, many ways" Kurama smiled secretively "I can even be said to have something in common with Naruto. But, Yusuke has a soft spot for underdogs and kids"  
  
************  
  
"What's up Hiei?"  
  
Yusuke looked up at the demon who had taken a sitting position on one of the building overhangs.  
  
The demon didn't respond, so Yusuke slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground and closed his eyes. "I think you should train with Naruto tomorrow"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Perhaps I will."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"Yusuke, what purpose does that ridiculous fan serve?"  
  
"What? You mean that little trip of yours didn't tell you?"  
  
"----"  
  
Yusuke sighed and pulled the fan from his pocket.  
  
"Kuwabara talked me into taking a course on Samurai's - as if I didn't have enough to do. It's called a Tessen. We had to learn basic defense moves and everything- I thought it would come in handy - since it might not be prudent to use my spirit gun."  
  
"You didn't learn much."  
  
"It's only a basic hand to hand defense strategy, Hiei"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Yusuke stood up. "Actually, I was thinking about asking Naruto for some basic ninja tips, I am sure you would agree it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"---"  
  
"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt you to learn any either." Yusuke looked up and smirked.  
  
Hiei jumped down and walked ahead of Yusuke toward the noodle shop.  
  
"I may do it - if only to keep you from getting cocky, you get too reckless when your ego expands."  
  
"That's the spirit, Hiei" said Yusuke as he sauntered in behind him.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Kurama opened his eyes to bright sunlight streaming in from the window near his futon.  
  
He wasn't surprised to see that both Hiei and Yusuke were gone with Naruto.  
  
He prepared a small snack and got dressed.  
  
He was surprised to see Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for him outside the door.  
  
"Waiting for Naruto?"  
  
"Yes, now that he's back - he can resume regular training."  
  
"I see- well -he should be along any minute now."  
  
"He's not here?"  
  
"No- He took Hiei and Yusuke to the training grounds early this morning. I was just leaving to meet them half-way."  
  
"Why are they there?"  
  
Kurama smiled "I understand Yusuke and Hiei were undergoing basic Ninja training."  
  
Every eyebrow lifted at that piece of news.  
  
"Ninja training from Naruto?" Sakura asked in disbelief  
  
"..." (This is Sasuke's response - he he ^_^)  
  
"I believe it was more or less a tactic to keep them and Naruto occupied"  
  
"Oh."  
  
***********  
  
"I really like the idea of spells on paper and scrolls - you can just whip 'em out and use them." grinned Yusuke.  
  
"Remind me to stay far away from you Yusuke."  
  
"My next favorites would be the Kunai and Shurikens" Yusuke said lifting the objects in his hand. "And there are different sizes and ways to use them too."  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"The "spiritual power" and "body power" combine to produce chakra" observed Hiei.  
  
"Can we actually create chakra, Hiei?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"Hmm.cool."  
  
"It's possible - but it would take years for you, baka."  
  
"Geez."  
  
"I suggest you keep it simple - and at what you are best at- hand to hand combat."  
  
"Right, right."  
  
Yusuke quickly gained back his enthusiasm though "But, it wouldn't hurt me to keep practicing - I can improve in handling and throwing of these cool weapons."  
  
Yusuke then held up a thin sharp needle and remarked; "Now I know why I never got into acupuncture."  
  
Hiei looked disdainfully at him, "It just goes to show you- how practical a weapon a Senbon can be- baka"  
  
Hiei then dropped a smoke ball - which left Yusuke retching.  
  
"Hiei, why you ---!"  
  
The smoke cleared and the two were glaring at each other.  
  
Eventually, Hiei shut his eyes - tired of the game - and Yusuke looked up.  
  
"Company."  
  
Kurama and the group were walking towards them.  
  
"Good Morning!" greeted Kakashi  
  
"Good Morning Sakura-Chan!" sang Naruto  
  
"Did you have a nice practice?"  
  
"I learned something, right Hiei?"  
  
"----"  
  
"Anyway" Yusuke sighed. "What's happening now?"  
  
"Kakashi is taking Group Seven for their regular training practice."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Did you want to come along?"  
  
"I don't think so - were you going Kurama?"  
  
"I actually hadn't decided yet."  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Startled, everyone turned to look at Hiei.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head, "Nothing- I guess I can show Kurama those locations Naruto pointed out earlier."  
  
"Locations?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.  
  
Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Kurama's really into nature - we saw some interesting flowers and some wild fauna and such - we thought he might be interested.  
  
"He's interested in plants?" Sakura was amazed.  
  
"Yes" Kurama smiled, "Plants have many uses- not just as food or for decoration some even--  
  
"Oh, Oh! I know!! Some are poisonous and herbs can be used to make medicines, right Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, you are correct Naruto."  
  
"Where'd you learn that Naruto?" asked Yusuke  
  
"From --" Naruto trailed off and his face darkened.  
  
Yusuke caught on and said, "Never mind - you better get going, right?"  
  
Kakashi nodded and the group started to leave.  
  
"Beef or spicy chicken tonight?" called Yusuke  
  
"Spicy Chicken!" was the reply  
  
"Right!"  
  
***  
  
When the group was barely a speck ahead - Kurama turned to Yusuke.  
  
"So, you had him show you?"  
  
"Yes, you can't miss it- it's in a field covered in yellow grass - we felt it trembling even as we got closer."  
  
"And the other floral, fauna and plant life you mentioned?"  
  
"Actually, I wasn't lying about that." Yusuke pointed to his right, "There's a floral shop a few blocks that way. If you go even further you can find a few very nice gardens. Do you want to take a look?"  
  
Kurama gave a nod and they walked in the direction Yusuke had been pointing.  
  
A/N:  
  
Starshifter: How was that? Please tell me you liked it!!!  
  
Hiei: Begging is beneath you - besides - they are such easy-going reviewers you can hardly disappoint them.  
  
Starshifter: *sparkling eyes* Really?!  
  
Hiei: Yes. Let them review and we'll see if they want another chapter.  
  
Starshifter: BTW - I haven't seen Yusuke. Where is he?  
  
Hiei: *thin smile* He's around- don't worry about him, he'll be here soon enough.  
  
Starshifter: Are you sure?  
  
Hiei: Yes. *evil smirk*  
  
^_^ 


	10. A simple mission gone wrong

10-10-03 8:30 pm I noticed some things came out with long ------- and I don't know how to explain that. It looks fine in word. So I am going to try and repost in just notepad/text.  
  
A/N: I apologize whole heartedly for the delay. But, I think you will observe the vast improvements made, and also note that these improvements are only because my beta reader Phire Phoenix whipped me into shape. You should all express your thanks to her. Worship the ground she walks on. (I do. ^_^) Not many people have the courage to glare at me, and put up with my whining, impatience, and selfishness. Now, for your pleasure, Demon Flux is "dash" free and actually readable!! Not exactly new, but very much improved. ^_^  
  
P.P.S. I know some of you are waiting on the 'action' of this fiction. It IS coming. I am building up to it; I really don't do action that well, so you must be patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto, I didn't create them, and I am not making a profit here. Go bug somebody else, because you are now just talking to my hand. *nod*  
  
Demon Flux Chapter Ten  
  
The days wore on steadily, and there was always something to be done in the village. Hiei and Kurama were amazed that Yusuke could be so flexible. One moment he was engaged in a serious conversation with Iruka, the next entertaining Naruto with weird concoctions for ramen. Yusuke and Naruto had been in deep conversation one evening, and after a visit with the Hokage the next morning, Yusuke was off performing missions alone with Naruto. When asked about it Yusuke shrugged and said he was actually there for encouragement, because Naruto had been grumbling about how simple and harmless many of the missions were. He had talked to Iruka and found that Naruto needed to perform even the most mundane missions to bolster his record and to recommend him for higher ranking missions.   
  
Yusuke had managed to convince the Hokage that it would be to Naruto's benefit to go on missions with only Yusuke tagging along. As far as Kurama could gather, Naruto had yet to learn the subtleties of being a mission leader, and that being a leader meant being responsible for the success of the mission and for every member of the team. In the eyes of the Hokage and other ninjas, Naruto's determination to act alone and prove himself would not recommend him to becoming a Chuunin quickly. Yusuke's logic was that if Naruto felt restricted by having his team along, and was also distracted by Sasuke, then by being alone with him, Yusuke could make Naruto think more about his performance on missions. Yusuke's trick had been to tell Naruto that he would be allowed to perform missions alone, but by having Yusuke along, it was actually more like having an instructor watching over you.   
  
Kurama and Hiei wished they were with them, they found themselves avoiding the village women, who seemed to find them in herds. It was all a demon could do sometimes, to just make himself scarce. They finally ended up in the training fields where the rest of team seven had wandered, to allow Sasuke time to practice his Sharigan and Sakura to work on her Genjutsu.   
  
**  
  
Yusuke's knee hovered above the ground as he bent over to inspect the markings there. He was trying to brush up on his tracking skills, but it was not necessarily helping, because Naruto's particular mission at this point in time was the retrieval of a few odd plants for festivities and decorations. Naruto had pointed out a few signs that indicated the movement of animals, and had explained the importance in tracking and being observant of the surroundings when performing missions. In a sense, Yusuke was trying to provide lookout on the mission, since he was totally useless when it came to identifying most plant life. ^_^ However, Yusuke could now understand why Naruto was disappointed with the missions he had to perform. Even Yusuke was growing frustrated because they had seen everything BUT the damn fern they wanted.   
  
But despite that, Yusuke did look upon this mission with Naruto as a welcome change. He was glad to be out of the village, because he knew that their sudden appearance had not been as furtive as he would have liked. The Hokage had informed him earlier that word had spread about their arrival, and of Kurama's abilities, so much so, that many experienced Shinobi were now entering Leaf Village to see them. The presence of these particular visitors had been so obtrusive, that the three spirit detectives were forced to don disguises. Yusuke wanted in no way to get involved with village politics. He was amazed however, that they were now considered candidates for recruitment. And it wasn't just the ninjas that the team wanted to avoid. Before they were even aware of it, Leaf Village had become inundated with visitors from other villages, all with the point in mind of meeting these mysterious boys.   
  
It was easy enough to keep the three member spirit team hidden, all of them were now wearing full Ninja regalia, even Hiei, despite his protests. He had been forced to wear an outfit similar to Iruka. Instead of the headband, which he wore strung through a belt loop, he still wore his same white bandana and his hair was tied up. (Think Shikamaru)   
  
It was immediately discovered that Kurama's flowing red hair was a dead give away to his identity, since many people had seen his performance with the rose whip. He now wore a soft forest green jacket with a hood to hide his very noticeable locks.   
  
Yusuke had been by far the easiest to disguise in the group, he was so eager to don the full ninja regalia and headband; that Kurama had remarked to Yusuke that he would get himself killed because he fit in TOO well. What had surprised Kurama was that Yusuke had taken that as a COMPLIMENT.   
  
  
  
A sudden sound startled Naruto. Yusuke wasn't sure at first that he had really heard what he thought he heard. It amazed him that a sound he would've taken for granted a week ago, now had him on edge.   
  
Yusuke followed Naruto's lead and ducked into some bushes. A few seconds later, they heard voices, and after a few tense seconds, they made out the faint conversation of two ninjas who had stopped to take a breather in the trees nearby.   
  
"The talisman is not something you should trifle with, Karamu"   
  
"Like that worm of a man will know what I've been doing with it."   
  
"We are already late! If we don't get to the border soon, they'll catch up with us, and then our mission will be a failure" was the hissed reply.  
  
Karamu growled at his partner before leaping for a nearby branch. "Let's go then."   
  
Naruto and Yusuke blinked as they stepped from the cover of their bushes.   
  
"A talisman?" Naruto questioned.   
  
"Well, it's a, Yusuke trailed off and looked at the small Ninja.   
  
"I'll tell you when we get back to the village, we should go back now."   
  
Naruto nodded and prepared to follow Yusuke through a small path in the trees when Yusuke shouted out in surprise and Naruto watched, horrified, as the ground fell away in front of him, and Yusuke disappeared.  
  
The dust in the air took a short time to settle, and Naruto found himself standing alone on the edge of a precipice, and at the bottom, he saw Yusuke's legs jutting up from the settling rubble.   
  
Without thinking, he immediately jumped over and tumbled down the pit, sharp protruding rocks tearing at his clothing and fine dust collecting in his hair. He ignored it all, Yusuke's welfare was at the top of his mind and he rushed to his friend's side as soon as he had landed at the bottom.   
  
Naruto scrambled to brush the rocks from Yusuke's face and torso, pulling at his neck and slapping his face. Naruto was in a panic, how injured was he?! And what could he do?!   
  
Naruto soon gave up, he was no medic. He didn't want to hurt Yusuke any further, so he decided he could do nothing more but sit and wait, because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave.   
  
It seemed like hours had passed to Naruto, but he was finally rewarded for his patience, Yusuke coughed, a dry rasping sound. He struggled to sit up, but as Naruto reached out to help, Yusuke cringed and screamed as a searing pain tore up his spine to his neck.   
  
Minutes seemed like hours passing before they had Yusuke into a sitting position, and both of them were tense and ragged. Yusuke was hoarse and breathing hard, and he would never bring himself to say in words how much pain he was in.   
  
Yusuke looked at Naruto.   
  
"I had you scared there didn't I?"   
  
Naruto nodded.   
  
"And we are far from being out of trouble." Yusuke sighed closing his eyes.   
  
"That was entirely too foolish of me, but what" Yusuke now looked up at the walls of their hole, "would cause the ground to give away like that? I don't get it."   
  
The both looked at each other, their brows furrowed.   
  
"Now let's see, what to do now," Yusuke trailed off and became silent, and Naruto froze.   
  
He could hear something, and it was coming their way.   
  
It was a deep rumbling sound, and it grew stronger as it came nearer. Yusuke and Naruto watched in surprise as more rocks fell into the pit and trees swayed and bent. The very ground beneath them trembled violently.   
  
Yusuke didn't like it one bit, and it seemed to him almost as if they would be swallowed up if they stayed much longer. However, he knew that he couldn't move.   
  
He made his decision. He spoke above the increasing din.   
  
"Naruto, go back to the village now. Bring Kurama and Hiei back to help me, it's the only way."   
  
"But, Yusuke..."   
  
"You are a ninja, right? You must complete your mission?"  
  
  
  
"Yusuke…"   
  
"If you want to become a leader and in charge of missions, you must learn to give and follow orders, Naruto. Your mission now is to make it safely back to the village to get help. There is no point in both of us being here, you need to go back and inform the village."   
  
"I can't leave you! We'll fight it together!"   
  
Yusuke shook his head violently and ignored the pain. He grabbed Naruto's arm and made their faces meet, his eyes staring determinedly and unflinching into the stubborn young boy's baby blue orbs.   
  
"What is the point of us both being captured, Naruto?" "Besides" Yusuke said as he began digging in the pocket of his pants, "I am entrusting you with this, you know that it's our only way home, remember?" "You have to give it to Kurama, understand?"   
  
Naruto looked miserably at the triangular object in his hand and nodded.   
  
Yusuke pushed him and hissed, "Go, Go now Naruto and don't stop for anything!"   
  
Naruto traveled quickly through the trees, and he didn't stop, not once. Not even to look back.   
  
**  
  
"Actually I enjoy," Kurama broke off and snapped his head towards the edge of the clearing where he was sitting and talking with Hiei, Sakura, Iruka and Kakashi. Hiei had also been alerted, and jumped up from his position and to take a defensive stance. Suddenly, he was no longer sitting with them, but waiting at the edge of the tree line.   
  
"He really needs to stop doing that" Kurama sighed. He stirred again as Naruto came crashing through the brush, to be caught easily enough by Hiei, who didn't seem the least bit bothered by the impact. He grabbed Naruto and sat him down, looking pointedly into his eyes, "Where's Yusuke?"   
  
Naruto couldn't speak, the ragged breaths were coming out way too fast and it was all he could do to pant.   
  
Hiei growled. "I'm going after him"   
  
"Hiei, wait,"   
  
But it was hopeless, he was already gone.   
  
Kurama stared after the form of his teammate in exasperation and frustration until,   
  
"Kur…rr…ama."   
  
Kurama looked down at Naruto to see a familiar triangular object nestled in his hand, and his eyes widened.   
  
'If Naruto has the key, then that means,'  
  
"Yusuke is in danger and hurt."   
  
It was a matter of fact statement, and he was barely able to voice it aloud because his throat was constricting.   
  
Naruto nodded as Iruka helped him to stand. "We were following a trail, but it was false and we didn't see the drop off until it was too late, and Yusuke fell."   
  
Kurama closed his eyes, approving silently Hiei's decision to leave immediately, his actions had not been rash, because he had sensed the desperation and urgency the situation required.  
  
"There was a loud noise, and it was unbearable, Yusuke sent me here to get you and Hiei."   
  
"What kind of loud noise, Naruto?" Iruka prodded.   
  
"Loud, rumbling, it sounded like the Hokage when he bellows."   
  
Sakura started to laugh, but stopped when she realized she was the only one.   
  
Iruka looked skeptical. "What kind of description is that Naruto?"   
  
"Apparently, the best that he can give us," Kurama said calmly before looking at Kakashi.   
  
"Seeing as how Hiei has left already, and I have no wish to delay, I will leave immediately."   
  
"I'm going with you."   
  
Sakura gasped and Iruka stared in surprise at Sasuke.   
  
"I'm going too!"   
  
Upon his declaration, Naruto struggled and stood with his chest heaving, but the look of determination in his eyes didn't waver.   
  
Kurama smiled, "Thank you for your help Naruto and you too Sasuke, but Yusuke is our concern. Naruto, you tired yourself out by coming to warn us, I think you've done enough."   
  
Kurama began a solitary walk towards the tree line.   
  
**  
  
Yusuke was afraid he would be buried alive by all the debris falling into the pit with him as the ground continued to shake. The noise was so loud; the vibrations burst his eardrums and caused them to bleed.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
Yusuke looked around him, but couldn't see a thing. His field of vision in the hole was only 180 degrees and he cursed his body. He felt his skin tingling and no matter how much he shook his head, his vision had started to become blurry.   
  
"Dammit, I can't be..."   
  
Yusuke slowly lost consciousness, his awareness dropping to nothing as his eyelids slid shut.   
  
Above his slumped form, the sky darkened.   
  
****  
  
A/N: If I still managed to miss some corrections or made mistakes when I added a few things after the revision, I apologize. Some readers, I think will forgive me, just because I finally have a Chapter done, right??  
  
Oh, did you remember to thank my beta reader today??? Hee, Hee   
  
I didn't.   
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUPHIREPHONENIXCHAN! LOL! ^_^ 


	11. Uneven ground and Unseen Foes

A/N: I could provide you with a lot of excuses about why I am so late with this. But, I won't, you just want the story right?  
  
I was going to rant or grumble about ff.net imposing that "no chapter notes" rule. But, I'll take it in stride and keep doing my thing. I see stuff in the site that could be better, but I don't complain. But, they find things at fault with chapter notes and start making conditions? Come on! We use them to benefit the readers! *rolls eyes* Whatever. I am getting off the soapbox now.  
  
On another note, I went back and removed 95% of the dashes from Chapters 1- 5, and will try to remember to get the remaining chapters done soon. Hopefully, the intent to improve the readability a bit for my readers is what comes through from this effort. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Finally, I made it through the Dark Tournament. It really sucks waiting for the DVD's to come out so I can have unaltered or "Cartoon Network-ized" eps. See? I don't own YuYu or Naruto and I purchase the shows. I am a very good fan. I borrowed the guys a bit for this little romp, and I am not a lucky stiff making a profit.  
  
Demon Flux Chapter Eleven  
  
(For the benefit of the readers:  
  
* Name = the viewpoint of, thoughts of or character in the paragraph that follows, I am splitting up everyone for awhile; they are all over the place! ^_^  
  
* Yusuke  
  
When Yusuke woke, it was dark; so dark in fact, that he could not see his hand in front of his face. He knew he wasn't in the pit any longer. This place was dry, closed off. A cave. He slowly eased himself up from the ground, testing his muscles. They seemed stiff after what felt like months of disuse. Some of his injuries had been mostly from shock, and he only needed to carefully work his body into shape. His spirit energy flared at his command, assuring him that the healing process on his greater injuries had taken place during his sleep. He frowned. It occurred to him however, that to battle with a particularly nasty demon in his condition, would still put him in a tight spot. Warily and still unsure of his surroundings in the darkness, he struggled to stand. Chains jangled. He was chained by the feet? How primitive. His fingers prodded the walls of the cave and the ground at his feet. All the surfaces were smooth, nothing to grip onto or hold. He tried adjusting his eyes as he moved, seeking any source of light, but he was met with that same inky darkness. He heard a noise to his right, and gradually he became aware of light, lengthening rays coming to meet him from a distance. Two figures soon came into view, the light coming from the torches they carried. Yusuke slid back to ground to wait for them to arrive.  
  
* Hiei  
  
Hiei surveyed the area. He was situated on a tall pine on the edge of a deep chasm. The tree had barely escaped the destruction by a few feet, some of the larger roots exposed here and there along the overhang. It had almost suffered the same fate as the rest of the forest, now a wasteland far below him. It was a sharp drop off; nature had been gutted leaving behind a bare and exposed wound. He could tell that it was not a natural phenomenon that had occurred; there was no activity of that kind in the area, leading him to conclude that the damage had been wrought by something or someone with immense power. His eyes narrowed. Once again, he scanned the area, but he did so knowing that his effort was wasted. However, Hiei was determined not to miss any indication of Yusuke's presence. Completing his sweep, he paused momentarily, then jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he was once again settled on the ground, and traveling through the brush behind him at great speed.  
  
* Yusuke  
  
Yusuke eyed his captors carefully. He was able to tell that these masked Shinobi were not from the Leaf, or at least he felt it must be so by their lack of headbands. But, they also lacked any other identifying marks, so Yusuke was slightly perplexed. Didn't Naruto acquaint him with all the village symbols? Or did these ninjas purposely hide their markings so Yusuke would know less about them? Probably. He looked from one to the other and licked his lips. Should he try and overpower them and escape? Curiosity had been the only thing stopping him from doing so sooner He waited. The larger of the two placed his torch in a holder and stepped forward, grabbing Yusuke by the lapel and pulling him up.  
  
"You are already recovered, he'll be anxious to see you."  
  
The Ninja pushed Yusuke ahead of him a bit and then bent to remove the shackles.  
  
"Move out"  
  
Yusuke slowly made his way out of the mouth of the cave, observing that the sun was just setting, the last rays fading. He hardly got a chance to look at the surrounding scenery before he was shoved forward by the two Shinobi. After an arduous scramble down the hill, he found himself standing in front of a group of five Ninjas surrounding a fire. He could only glance at each of them briefly before finding himself kissing the ground. These guys played rough.  
  
"What do we have here? A gruff voice asked.  
  
"A Ninja from the Leaf fell into our little experiment and managed to survive."  
  
Yusuke tried to look up, but his head was pushed down to the ground.  
  
"We will rectify that; we cannot have anyone aware of us."  
  
Yusuke grimaced as he blew a blade of grass out of his face. Perhaps now was a good time to escape?  
  
* Kurama  
  
Kurama had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Rather, Kurama was aware he was being watched AND followed. He was positive that the two figures trailing him were none other than Sasuke & Naruto. He was mildly annoyed by their disobedience, but soon found that another presence had manifested, and was what he needed to be more concerned about. He had debated at first, whether to reveal to Sasuke and Naruto that he was aware of them. But, two factors soon eliminated that consideration. One was the appearance of this other party, and the other was that his observations indicated that both parties were unaware of each other. He wanted to give the two boys any advantage he could.  
  
The attack came as he predicted, and swiftly, Kurama ducked and turned, releasing his rose whip viciously to clear a space around him of his enemies. He gasped. These attackers were not human! His eyes darted from side to side, and turned again, only to find he was surrounded on all sides. His enemies looked like puppets!! A growl escaped from his throat, clearly indicating his annoyance. The cowards did not even desire to attack him head on! They wished to observe his fighting skills perhaps? Tire him out? He had no time for these petty stunts. He released his whip to coil around his feet, and took his stance, his eyes steely and on fire, then with a slight battle yell of "Fukaenbo - Jin" (Wind petal Waltz Configuration) the thorny chain whizzed in a circular motion in the air above his head sending out sharp petals that met no resistance, slicing through the clay puppets. Kurama then propelled himself forward, determined to meet his real attackers.  
  
* Leaf Village  
  
The Hokage watched the two Shinobi approach him over the rooftops of the village.  
  
He puffed his pipe and let a trail of smoke escape through his lips. He was not happy with the events and rumors revealed to him by the Anbu. He did not like to hear that there were indications of a rebel Ninja group making a name and reputation by terrorizing travelers and gaining in strength and number. He felt it was unfortunate that it came so close on the heels of Naruto's return with the strange boys.  
  
He acknowledged Iruka and Kakashi with a nod and turned back into the room he had stepped from. The two teachers followed after him from the terrace. The Hokage seated himself underneath the portraits of the previous Hokage rulers. Wise eyes seemed to observe and approve as the two Ninja's kneeled and made their report.  
  
The Hokage looked thoughtfully at Iruka.  
  
"As I feared, it seems we cannot relax just yet"  
  
Iruka's eyebrow rose at this, he did not understand the cryptic remark.  
  
The Hokage stood.  
  
"I do wish to help these boys, and I feel there is more to this event than a simple accident. The village itself could be in danger."  
  
He turned and smiled at the Chunin's astonished face. "Iruka, you cannot go back to teaching your classes just yet. I regret that I must send you out to retrieve Sasuke and Naruto. They have followed the one called Kurama. Retrieve them immediately and return here."  
  
Iruka showed his respect and acknowledgement of his mission, and then was gone in a whisper of twirling leaves.  
  
Kakashi watched in curiosity as the Hokage seated himself once again.  
  
"The Anbu have reported increasing traffic along the borders, and an influx of Ninja's from the Hidden Mist. I need you to take Hayate and discover what you can about these forces before they threaten the Village itself."  
  
Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement and walked towards the terrace. He turned to glance at the Hokage once - before he, too, was gone.  
  
The Hokage puffed on his pipe again and glanced up to study the portrait of the fourth Hokage. 'As you would, I continue to protect the village.' He then turned to walk out of his room; it was now time to call an assembly.  
  
*Hiei  
  
Hiei made his way through the brush towards the campfire and silhouettes of a few dozen Shinobi. He was not interested in them. Instead he concentrated on seeking the simmering spirit energy given off by his comrade. Yusuke was seething with anger, but Hiei hoped that Yusuke would use his head in dealing with his captors. He paused and waited as the movement increased around the campfire, then moved again, directing himself towards the spirit energy that Yusuke was giving off.  
  
Something strong enough to level a full forest was certainly a force to reckon with and Hiei wanted a taste of fighting that power for himself. Stealthily he moved closer, anticipating the conversation he would be having with the spirit detective about that power and the challenge it presented.  
  
*Kurama  
  
Kurama was seething with anger; however, his calm and calculating exterior did not reveal it. He had found no trace of the puppet masters and he was frustrated. He felt like he had failed in some way. He was brooding over this when a twig snapped behind him, and in a flurry of motion he released his whip. But, he stopped when he came face to face with Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys looked tired and battle weary. Apparently, they too had managed to find some part to play in the fray that Kurama had encountered. He eyed them each, his gaze finally coming to rest on the orange suited Ninja.  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"I want to help Yusuke."  
  
"Since you are here, I can't stop you."  
  
Kurama pushed a wisp of hair back into place.  
  
"I last had the impression of Hiei traveling north by northwest, shall we go?"  
  
The boys nodded in affirmation and the small group made their way in that direction.  
  
*Yusuke  
  
After a short but aggressive interrogation, Yusuke had been ready to meet his maker, or Botan, but those thoughts were put on hold when a group of six dark ninjas appeared. Yusuke could see that his captors were visibly shaken by their arrival, and what they had to report. But, much to his chagrin, he only caught a few words of their hurried conversation before he was taken away and bound. He sighed, and leaned his head against what appeared to be storage crate. His thoughts turned again to escape, but he never got very far in planning the direct strategy, because something still bothered him. He tried to force the nagging thought to the surface, but he couldn't grasp it. Yusuke hated his indecision. He wanted to leave, but something, some lack of information, prompted him to stay. He tried to put his finger on it, and so he thought back to his mission with Naruto. Something about his fall? The ground had suddenly given away beneath him, he had no warning and there was no indication that it had been natural. And, what about the sounds and quaking that came after the initial collapse? Was that typical of natural phenomenon? What had that guy said when he brought Yusuke to the campfire?  
  
"A Ninja from the leaf fell into our little experiment and managed to survive."  
  
Yusuke was sure of it now; it had something to do with his fall.  
  
He sensed a presence. Reality quickly came crashing down around him, and he was rudely pushed into the present. Had he been thinking that hard? Someone was with him now, and he hadn't even noticed!!  
  
"It's a relief to see you are in one piece, Yusuke. I wouldn't want to report to Enma that his spirit detective had died."  
  
That voice....soft and concerned, yet dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Yusuke turned his head and stared into piercing blood red eyes. He gave a cocky grin.  
  
"Yeah, I am glad to see you too."  
  
**  
  
A/N:  
  
I tried to describe and spell things accurately, but then I just get lazy after awhile. I am already working on the next chapter. You shouldn't have to wait as long this time. I hope. Sorry if you don't like the format, I keep trying different ways of writing this. ^_^ Thanks to my beta phirephoenix once again, she helps make my writing more palatable. ^_^ 


	12. Break for a Yusuke Songfic

A/N: Quickie Yusuke Songfic.  
I am putting these songfics in place of the stupid author notes.  
  
I doubt they'd get much attention on their own, but perhaps they'll  
appease you just a little until the next chapter?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YUYU. or Bittersweet Symphony. There. I said it.  
Happy? Cause damn I wish I did- I'd be rich.  
  
lyrics   
everything else is Yusuke's thoughts.  
  
'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,  
  
How many lives do people live out in a course of a lifetime?  
Is it like the hats they may wear or the things they may do?  
Too many lifetimes- and still no one can see the pain I am in - the things  
I do  
because no one else seems to do them.  
It's not like I want to do them either - I'd like to fade away into a  
crowd. I want my  
face to remain nameless like it used to be back then, before Keiko, before  
I died -  
everything was pretty bleak then, it's true-I was without a friend in the  
world.  
I was alone.  
But, I have always been alone.  
  
No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
  
I still am alone.  
  
Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now  
  
I know there must be others like me out there - with this hole in their  
very being -  
and I know they must seek to fill it. Are the lives they lead - these hats  
they wear a reflection of that? An indirect window into their souls - that  
you can only see in  
their eyes - that is.....if they let you.....  
What do I do to fill my hole? I don't know that I can. That scares me.  
I am afraid - I am afraid of what I may do - What destruction I may cause -  
and powers I may unleash.  
So I wear my masks - I don't want them to see. I don't want them to see my  
fear - my  
pain.  
  
I don't know that they'd even care.  
The demons wouldn't - not Kurama or Hiei - because demons don't have these  
troubles ....  
Or do they?  
  
Sometimes - something does slip by me. It scared me that the old hag could  
see  
right through me- she actually spoke aloud the fears I have always carried  
in my  
heart.....the fear that I am alone.  
  
It worries me - that someone....who else can see? What if they see - but they  
don't tell me?  
  
No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change  
  
Now I feel vulnerable and alone.  
My face is wet....I am crying  
Quick! I must find my mask again.  
I can't let my guard drop! Never, Never again!  
  
'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah  
  
'she does her best to care for me - and I her. I love my mother - don't get  
me  
wrong- and we truly belong together as mother and son.  
But, with her or without her -  
I am alone.  
  
Because of these lives I've lived.  
Before I was around Keiko I was alone.  
When I died - I saw how alone I was -  
Even though people acknowledged me -  
They do not KNOW the real me - and so I am even more alone.  
  
You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
  
I was thrown into the Spirit Detective gig.  
I had no clue that it was even possible to be reincarnated or brought back  
to life-  
and I don't even know - to this day - why they bothered.  
I wasn't alone at that time -  
because I didn't FEEL. How can you feel alone when you are dead?  
After I was reincarnated - I thought I could make a difference -  
I thought I could find another life - find a way to rid myself of -  
or share the loneliness that still pervades and haunts me.  
But, I couldn't.....  
  
I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no  
  
Now I wear even more hats -  
live so many other lives- faces I wear without a second thought  
and the real me is buried - suffocating - not able to get out  
Different things to different people.  
But it's funny - they always think they KNOW me.  
  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
  
I walk down the dark street to the Underground Club. There is a band there  
I really  
like to hear - and people who let me see the pain behind their eyes. I let  
them see my  
pain too. They don't know me and I don't know them. It doesn't matter-  
because we  
found a haven- where we can drop our masks.  
  
No one knows I come here - not Keiko-- Botan- the old Hag- - all of them.  
If they knew - somehow - I wouldn't feel better or worse about it -  
But I am afraid -  
that they would know -  
or see-  
the real me -  
that I don't even know......  
  
I see the pain....I see the pain behind your eyes Yusuke  
  
fIN 


	13. Intermission: Hiei Songfic

A/N:  
An Intermission before the next chapter.  
  
Trust  
  
A Hiei Songfic done to 'Policy of Truth' by Depeche Mode  
  
Disclaimer:  
I own neither Yu Yu or Depeche Mode's Policy of Truth  
  
~lyrics~  
  
'Trust a human  
Hn.  
Never.  
A rule I have lived by  
And I have not limited it to merely humans  
I trust no demon either  
Yet, this human, Yusuke,  
Why is he so different?'  
  
~You had something to hide  
Should have hidden it, shouldn't you  
Now you're not satisfied  
With what you're being put through~  
  
'He is weak  
Friends are weaknesses.  
The 'baka' knows this.  
Yet, he continually places them and himself in danger  
His enemies will always use his family and friends against him'  
  
~It's just time to pay the price  
For not listening to advice  
And deciding in your youth  
On the policy of truth~  
  
'I asked Kurama what attracts him to humans  
He should know, as he has lived with them  
I also see this as a weakness in him  
His human mother has been a source of confusion for him  
I tell him this and he laughs,  
A strange sound, but one I am growing accustomed to'  
  
~Things could be so different now  
It used to be so civilized  
You will always wonder how  
It could have been if you'd only lied~  
  
'He answers my question with a question  
I hate it when the fox is trying to 'kid" me  
He can be so annoying.  
I catch an odd phrase and make him repeat it  
For humans, having loved ones and friends is not a weakness  
It makes you stronger'  
  
~It's too late to change events  
It's time to face the consequence  
For delivering the proof  
In the policy of truth~  
  
Silly fox.  
Count on him to be so illogical and cryptic.  
  
~Never again  
Is what you swore  
The time before  
Never again  
Is what you swore  
The time before~  
  
I don't need to place my trust in the human.  
I barely even 'trust' the fox.  
I don't NEED 'friends'  
  
~Now you're standing there tongue tied  
You'd better learn your lesson well  
Hide what you have to hide  
And tell what you have to tell~  
  
Kurama is speaking again  
He says I don't know my own feelings.  
Bah  
Feelings are stupid human emotions  
Weaknesses'  
He sighs.  
That is another strange sound he makes  
'Hiei'  
I look at him  
You only suffer more to deny them'  
And you deny that you actually WANT friends  
It dosen't matter whether you NEED them,  
  
~You'll see your problems multiplied  
If you continually decide  
To faithfully pursue  
The policy of truth~  
  
I don't need this from him  
It has been a long time since I chose my path  
Irregardless of the consequences then and now  
And knowing my intent and 'feelings'  
They cannot change  
They should not change  
And certinally Not because of a human  
Or even Kurama  
.  
..  
.  
Trust a human  
Hn  
.  
..  
.  
Never'  
  
~Never again  
Is what you swore  
The time before  
Never again  
Is what you swore  
The time before~  
  
I suddenly get an odd feeling.  
What is it?  
Like a cold shiver.  
I felt it once before  
.  
..  
.  
When Yusuke fought Susaku.  
Hn  
That human.  
.  
..  
.  
What is he doing now?  
.  
..  
.  
Where's Yusuke? I ask  
Hm? Kurama looks at me with a grin.  
Why do you want to know?  
.  
..  
.  
Hn  
  
What a suspicious fox.  
  
~FIN 


	14. In too Deep

Demon Flux  
  
By Starshifter  
  
Rating: G, PG (Actually I have no clue, you tell me. It can vary with each chapter?)  
  
Warnings: Slight Angst, violence (I try to keep actual bloody gore and killings to a minimum)  
  
Pairings: None (barely even hints), Not yaoi or yuri.  
  
Spoilers: I am not sure. It depends on where you are in my timelines . If you have seen the episodes or read the manga past them, virtually none.  
  
Timelines:  
  
For Yu Yu Hakusho: It has varied. Now I want to say before the Dark Tournament, although it was originally intended for afterwards. Definitely after Yusuke's fight with the Saint Beasts.  
  
For Naruto: This timeline is more concrete. Between Wave Country and the Chuunin exam.  
  
Summary: Naruto is pulled into Yusuke's world. The YYH gang and Naruto return to Leaf Village and continue their adventures together.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I bother? No I don't own them. I just like to write about my favorite anime people. Bite Me.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
ONWARD!!!  
  
This chapter was intended to be up before the beginning of April. I guess my beta got swamped. That's fine, but I am tired of waiting. When it gets revised...it does. If she hadn't volunteered, I wouldn't have cared. So I guess I still don't. I don't care about the mistakes, but I do mind having to wait in posting chapters. I don't write the next chapter until one is posted. It's not like I am writing these things in advance....I am doing this all for fun. It's my stress relief. So anyway, leave some reviews! I hope you enjoy!  
  
-star  
  
Demon Flux: Chapter Twelve  
  
Kurama, Naruto and Sasuke continued their journey after a night by a warm fire and underneath a starlit sky. They eventually made their way to the large gash in the landscape. Kurama found a choice spot to descend, and together they jumped, slid, and walked to the bottom of the chasm. They walked the length, finding the originating point after about an hour. Looking back over the distance they had covered, Kurama realized two things. First, the force of impact had been from above ground and tunneling down. The pressure had then increased and magnified, until it was released in concentrated form towards the direction they had come from. The rock face was actually smoother along the path of trajectory. Kurama was also disturbed by the fact that there was little to no actual debris in the pit, meaning that layer upon layer of dirt and rock had instantly been pulverized. And no one would have had warning, the impact and collapse would have been simultaneous.  
  
When Sasuke climbed out of the pit after Naruto and Kurama, he found them still and tense, their backs toward him. Looking forward, he saw two Ninja's clothed in black, their faces covered. The only distinguishing feature was a red band tied to each right arm. In the blink of an eye the trio was surrounded by the deadly and unemotional puppets they had faced earlier. While Sasuke was forced to concentrate on the puppets surrounding him, Kurama and Naruto were similarly engaged.  
  
Kurama sliced through his opponents easily enough with his rose whip, but they were quickly replaced, clay fragments littering the ground at his feet. Naruto fought using clones, staging different attacks, sometimes utilizing multiple clones, and at other times using himself as a projectile to knock his opponents down. His fists flew as well, and well aimed punches shattered his opponent's faces into pieces.  
  
Sasuke used his fire no jutsu too at times, and although it did not deter his opponents, it enabled the small ninja the time needed to strategically place himself. He crouched low and brought them down with a power filled kick. They toppled like dominoes.  
  
Kurama managed to fight his way to the two ninjas first. He engaged them both, using his whip, and it proved to be a defense for him than a deterrent to them. Instead, they operated jointly, one serving to distract him while the other rushed to attack the seemingly weaker boys. Kurama's face curled in obvious displeasure as Naruto and Sasuke flew backwards, each landing forcefully against a tree. They had been propelled by the force of the chakra released from the other Ninja. His attack had involved a quickly performed sign and the creation of a force field of chakra released from his palms. Kurama abandoned his rose whip for hand to hand combat. His skill in martial arts enabled him to skillfully avoid the attacks of the other Ninja, his speed increased, and he came to know the style of movement of his opponent. It was only seconds after the attack on Naruto and Sasuke that he had his opponent down. He studied his other opponent, and was also aware that his companions were quickly recovering.  
  
His intent was to distract his opponent long enough for Naruto and Sasuke to take him by surprise. But, he grew more aware that his opponent expected that of them. His hesitation would cost him he knew, but he could not see a reasonable outcome from a direct attack and he was stymied.  
  
Suddenly, his opponent fell forward, unconscious. Kurama couldn't believe his eyes, because Iruka stood there, his hand still poised in the air where he had struck the Ninja. Naruto's voice broke him from his trance, as the small blond haired Ninja rushed to his sensei.  
  
The victorious combatants were barely given time to breathe as Iruka directed them quickly on how to tie and secure their opponents, and drag them to a more secluded location. It was obvious that he had just come from a battle. His clothing was scruffy and dirty, and blood trickled down from a cut on his left cheek. When Naruto saw this he made a move forward, to wipe it away, but Iruka only extended a hand to keep him away. He shook his head and jerked his head, "Quickly, take some cover, I need to be sure I wasn't followed." They obeyed quickly, and they found adequate shelter in the brush.  
  
Minutes passed before Iruka emerged and slumped against a tree near him wearily. He raised an eyebrow as the others emerged and came near. He observed the scene around them before his eyes alighted on Kurama.  
  
"Have you found any sign of Yusuke?"  
  
Kurama shook his head but said grimly "But, this is the place where he was with Naruto."  
  
Iruka nodded. "I can't fathom what caused that type of damage to the landscape; I hope the Hokage realizes the possible danger that the power used here could cause real damage to the village."  
  
Kurama squatted next to him and glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. "I am sure he is very much aware of the danger and possibilities."  
  
Sasuke looked at his Sensei  
  
"You were sent after us alone?"  
  
Iruka nodded.  
  
"I was instructed to find you, and bring you back. But, I was informed I couldn't summon any Anbu to assist me, their forces are already being heavily used. I was attacked upon half a mile of leaving the village, so I cannot assume it would be safer to return with you now. It looks like my only option is to go with you instead."  
  
Kurama nodded. "That would be a reasonable choice considering that our enemies already seem to have a strategically placed their forces. And it would be prudent to leave here immediately, because this area is high in their traffic." Almost to himself he murmured, "Their encampment cannot be more than a day's journey over that rise."  
  
"Yes" Iruka replied.  
  
Kurama's group traveled a little further before realizing that their cover of brush and trees was quickly disappearing. The terrain was quickly becoming dominated by jagged rock faces that hid caves and low scraggly bushes dotted here and there. Iruka's knowledge of the area was also limited, but he admitted that this landscape would probably continue to the border. Their chances of reaching enemy territory successfully had diminished with the available cover.  
  
Kurama considered the possibilities and eliminated two options quickly. He realized that they were seeking enemy territory without a plan and with little hope of finding and retrieving Yusuke if they also got captured. He briefly considered letting themselves get captured, as a means of getting closer to the enemy, as well as masquerading as defects from the Leaf. But he dismissed both, not trusting that he or his group would be able to pull off such an act. He also knew he placed the key at risk if they were by chance searched.  
  
After a quick discussion they decided to wait until dusk to continue moving, and give Iruka a chance to also catch up on resting. They waited, sitting within the branches of the trees and watching the world around them. Kurama considered it lucky that no one came near them at that time.  
  
At dusk they set out, weaving between bushed and large openings and valleys between the natural rock faces jutting from the ground. It was just as they passed a particularly unique cave formation, with a shape that almost seemed man-made, that Kurama was forced to stop. He had felt a dark aura as he passed, chills running along his body, his ki rushing prematurely into activity. With a quick shrug he continued on and tried to forget the unnatural pull he had felt towards the entrance until he heard Iruka call out to Naruto. He turned and found the boy standing just as he had been, but his eyes averted to the dark entrance. It had not been a coincidence then, if Naruto also felt the foreboding chill as he had passed, Yusuke would have to wait. Hopefully, Hiei had managed to find him, because Kurama could not afford to ignore this new development. Kurama stepped forward and laid a hand on Iruka's shoulder.  
  
"It seems our plans have changed, we have to go into the cave."  
  
Iruka turned on him in surprise, "What do you mean?"  
  
Kurama nodded to the mouth of the cave as Naruto turned on his heels and ran towards them, finally responding to Iruka's call to catch up. "There is something in that cave; I have felt a very strong ki emerging from deep within. Almost like it is calling me to enter." Kurama frowned "It could be dangerous, but I must follow this feeling instead, and hope that my paths will cross with Yusuke soon."  
  
Iruka looked at the red –haired boy in awe.  
  
Kurama looked perplexed and added, "I'll leave it up to you to decide whether you and the boys will join me, this is not going to be a quick excursion."  
  
Iruka's eyes flashed and he stood straighter and gave a quick nod.  
  
"Of course, we will go."  
  
After checking their supplies and gathering wood for torches, they moved to the entrance of the cave. It was smaller than it had seemed from a distance, and they were forced to move in one by one. Kurama's words ran true as the light grew dimmer and they were forced to light their torches; in front of them was a tunnel, sloping and leading deeper into the underground.  
  
Sasuke looked to the walls and saw their shadows faintly reflected on the surface. It was then he noticed the hieroglyphics and moved in closer.  
  
"What is that, a dog?" Naruto piped up behind him.  
  
"No baka it's a...."  
  
....fox" Iruka breathed out quietly.  
  
They directed their torches at the walls after that, and found them covered with symbols and hieroglyphics. They were silent as they tried briefly to decipher them. But after an hour, they found it to be a fruitless endeavor. With their patience wearing thin, they turned and entered the tunnel. 


	15. Allies

**Demon Flux**  
  
_By Starshifter_  
  
Rating: G, PG (Actually I have no clue, you tell me. It can vary with each chapter?)  
  
Warnings: Slight Angst, violence (I try to keep actual bloody gore and killings to a minimum)  
  
Pairings: None (barely even hints), Not yaoi or yuri.  
  
Spoilers: I am not sure. It depends on where you are in my timelines . If you have seen the episodes or read the manga past them, virtually none.  
  
Timelines:  
  
For Yu Yu Hakusho: It has varied. Now I want to say before the Dark Tournament, although it was originally intended for afterwards. Definitely after Yusuke's fight with the Saint Beasts.  
  
For Naruto: This timeline is more concrete. Between Wave Country and the Chuunin exam.  
  
Summary: Naruto is pulled into Yusuke's world. The YYH gang and Naruto return to Leaf Village and continue their adventures together.  
  
Disclaimer: I found I am a Yu Yu addict. Actually, that was pretty obvious, right?

I just write the fanfic, I don't own them though, eh?

Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
ONWARD!!!  
  
A/N: 

Yes, Yes....I am horribly, late. I don't have an excuse. Then again – I do.

School is killing me. Two especially hard classes this summer and another two (that I also just stubbornly hate and refuse to do anything in) this semester. That's really bad considering I am aiming at graduating next summer. Anyway, I am stressed, I have writers block really bad, we moved to a new house, I am a multi tasking, multi-project person, I work full- time, and what else? Um....classes.....and... ugh.

Anyway, I don't post just to say that I won't be updating-

Because FFnet frowns on that

And

I don't like it when an author posts a note and I get all excited thinking it's a chapter to read. Don't you hate that too?

But, my beta came to your rescue! She apologized way too profusely for missing that last chapter – and has now poked and prodded me into giving you something to read.

Thank Her NOW!!!!

cough....Okay, now ....go read.

-star  
  
Demon Flux: Chapter Thirteen  
  
The east side of the rock face hid the rebel encampment well, and only a few areas exposed their activities. It was through one of these vantage points that Yusuke kept lookout. He was perched behind a scraggly bush, which failed to provide any shade at noon time. It was annoying being just a lookout, but he really didn't have much choice. After all, he was the one who had been adamant about staying and watching the rebels, while Hiei had quietly voiced his displeasure at spending even another minute "in this wasteland". He drove his point home seconds later by saying as he departed, "Fine, I am going to go amuse myself while you get this out of your system. Don't do anything stupid, Yusuke."  
  
The activities within the rebel camp had escalated in the past few days. There were always a few more factions joining the ranks, and some leaving. Although, from Yusuke's view point leaving the group wasn't the best option available. No one left of their own volition, but rather, were forced to leave, and permanently. Yusuke smarted at the memory of the first killings he had witnessed. Brutal sparring matches, limbs torn, blood flowing, and life lost, all just to see who was more powerful.  
  
Yusuke sighed. Inevitably his mind wandered to Kurama and Naruto, and he wondered if they were having fun. He was willing to give anything to be with Naruto at the moment, slurping steaming hot ramen at the Ikiru noodle bar. Yususke lost himself in that imagery; anything sounded better than water and the so called "supplies" that Hiei had stolen from the camp.  
  
Speaking of Hiei, where was the socially stunted fire demon? Yusuke studied the shadows on the ground in order to guess the time; he was sure that there were only minutes left before he could be expected to appear. Yusuke knew that despite his announcement, he would return to keep Yusuke company in the evening.  
  
He caught the wisp of black out of the corner of his eye as Hiei appeared and leaned against the boulder beside him. A tension-filled silence surrounded them for a moment, as two strong willed creatures battled against being the first to speak. Yusuke failed to notice that he was trying hard to not even breathe.  
  
Hiei finally turned to gaze at him with an unreadable expression, and Yusuke struggled to meet him with the same, unflinching look. Finally, he turned his head away and said morosely,  
  
"Two teams joined from the Sand since I've been here, and three from the Hidden Mist came in an hour ago."  
  
"Hn" was the reply.  
  
Yusuke waited.  
  
"You are aware of the two watching you?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"I don't think they are with this group of rabble."  
  
Yusuke's eyebrow rose a fraction at this helpful statement.  
  
"What about the village?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
Hiei pushed himself off the rock with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"The movement of those from the Mist took a westerly direction. They have surrounded the village, and now it is essentially a standoff. Only one man alone could hope to attempt travel in or out without detection"  
  
Yusuke nodded and turned to look in the direction of Leaf Village "What can you tell me about these two watching me, Hiei? I don't have eyes in the back of my head."  
  
The fire demon snorted, "They are hardly of any challenge to you or me, they are inconsequential."  
  
Yusuke rubbed his face with his hand to hide his frustration with the infuriatingly smug demon. He then faced the demon, grinning like a loon.  
  
"Well, if they present no threat, and they aren't enemies, perhaps they just want to talk? I can't think of any other reason why they would wait and just watch me for 6 hours."  
  
"Hn, baka."  
  
Yusuke waited a bit longer before beginning his descent from his lookout to the ground. Hiei met him there and Yusuke finally admitted he wanted to give the two Ninja's the opportunity to approach him that evening. If they didn't, Yusuke argued to the demon, he'd be more than willing to head back to the Village and Kurama. Hiei eyed his companion in disgust but grudgingly agreed. He silently slipped away, leaving Yusuke to his ridiculous mission.  
  
Yusuke was rewarded two hours later, with the presence of two masked Shinobi perched on the rocks to his left. They didn't wear any insignia that he could recognize. He waited patiently, allowing them the opportunity to explain why they had finally sought him out.  
  
"We assume you are not with Shikaru and his band of rebels"  
  
Yusuke gave them a slight smirk, "What gave me away?"  
  
The two were silent for a time, and then Yusuke heard,  
  
"We are also not their allies. I am Shiba and this is Riyu, we are from outside the borders of the Mist."  
  
Yusuke nodded just enough to let them know to continue.  
  
"The leader of this rebel clan was one of our village elders. He led a revolt against the counsel and slaughtered everyone. We were not in the village at the time, but rather away working to earn extra money for the village. We returned only in time to bury the dead. Our people were honorable, and they would not want the killing to continue, so we have come to help the Leaf."  
  
"Someone with an even stronger honor code than you, Hiei."  
  
"Hn"  
  
The two ninjas looked momentarily startled as the demon came into view.  
  
"Well," said Yusuke to cover for his friend's lack of good manners, "I am Yusuke and this is Hiei, we are going to return to the village with the information we have gathered. If you would like to accompany us, I am sure that any allies will be more than welcome." 

A/N: Yeah, that's it for now.

I'll try to do better ...really I will.

I'll tell my beta to keep bugging me. It seems to help!

star


	16. A Village Under Siege

**Demon Flux**

_by Starshifter_

Rating: G, PG (Actually I have no clue, you tell me. It can vary with each chapter?)

Warnings: Slight Angst, violence (I try to keep actual bloody gore and killings to a minimum)

Pairings: None (barely even hints), Not yaoi or yuri.

Spoilers: I am not sure. It depends on where you are in my timelines. If you have seen the episodes or read the manga past them, virtually none.

Timelines:

For Yu Yu Hakusho: It has varied. Now I want to say before the Dark Tournament, although it was originally intended for afterwards. Definitely, after Yusuke's fight with the Saint Beasts.

For Naruto: This timeline is more concrete. Between Wave Country and the Chuunin exam.

Summary: Naruto is pulled into Yusuke's world. The YYH gang and Naruto return to Leaf Village and continue their adventures together.

Disclaimer: I just write the fanfic, I don't own them though, eh?

Feedback: Yes, please!

ONWARD!

A/N:

Yes, Yes. I am horribly, late. Again. I have written TWO chapters this time though…so you get them both! Spaced out by a day. Aren't I cruel? cackles>

Hey, Boss? (you know who you are) I tried my best. I hope it's better. ;)

Meh… I can't resist commenting on feedback I received a while ago - (cough)

My beta jumped on (actually volunteered! I am forever indebted!) after about chapter ten and I have been meaning to go back and spruce up the earlier chapters… but haven't had the time. Phire is also working hard enough as it is just keeping me in line now.

So sorry, and I'll fix it all when I can! (the sound of my free time, sprouting wings and flying away)

As for being soft on the guys…well, yeah, that is true. I can't write them very well, but I did my best. That's one reason this story is hidden here in the crossovers – so fewer people are disappointed. ;) But still, I can't help but like my little fiction, faults & all.

star

Demon Flux: Chapter Fourteen

The rustle of the leaves in the trees and the azure blue of the sky did nothing to sidetrack the Leaf Shinobi from their mission. The peaceful surroundings were contrasted by the dark intentions of those in the campground close to where Kakashi and Hayate were positioned.

They had not yet seen or heard anything specific regarding the rebel threat to the Leaf, but they had made some progress by studying these encampments, and used every resource to gather information. They had learned enough about the group and its leader to justify their continued vigil.

The leader was a man named Shikaru who was ruthless and known for the massacre of his own village. Several independent villages, gypsy bands, and smaller outposts along on the borders had also been known to be his victims. Rumors were spreading that he had enough power to destroy a village as large as the leaf. Kakashi and Hayate had been instrumental in capturing two spies, securing, after sufficient torture, information that provided some security for the village. The two men had been relaying information to the rebel encampment from inside the village. However, they were spineless and weak, and divulged the intention of the rebels to surround the village with small encampments effectively blocking off any attempts to enter or leave.

So now, the village had the opportunity and foreknowledge to turn the enemy's attempted siege against them! A counter tactic was soon devised and teams of two Leaf ninjas each were sent out to observe and engage the rebel's small encampments. Kakashi and Hayate were one of these teams, and they were now positioned near the village's main gate.

Every enemy ninja group, once spotted, was observed, and the best teams of Leaf Ninjas sent to engage them. Once the team succeeded in capturing their prey, (for there could be no mistakes, their plan would not work if there were any reports back), the enemies were secured, and replacement Leaf Ninjas took over their encampment. It was a very risky operation, but it served well in securing some routes out of the village. After a few days, less than a quarter of the encampments were actually enemy ninjas; the rest were replacement Anbu or Chuunin Level Leaf Ninjas.

With the routes out of the village now secure, plans were drawn up in earnest, and spies again sent out to gather data concerning the rebels. It was also necessary to continue performing missions if the Leaf was to maintain its presence and assure other villages that it was not in a weakened state.

Hiei, Yusuke and their two guests where fortunate to encounter no enemies on their way back towards the village. Kakashi and Hayate observed their progress and warned them before they stumbled onto the rebel camp. After some quiet consultation regarding their companions, Hayate flashed his headband. He signaled to the sentries of the village that the two young men and their companions were safe and should be allowed to enter.

Yusuke and Hiei met with the Hokage and the village counsel. Yusuke was surprised at the large number of people in the chambers, but apparently, word had spread quickly about the two newcomers, and everyone was anxious to hear what they had to say to the Hokage. Yusuke heard with dismay that Kurama had left soon after Hiei, and that it was hoped that Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka had joined him. Yusuke almost growled at the turn of events that separated him from his friends; he wanted nothing more than to leave again and go out looking. Nevertheless, he waited patiently to the side during the discussions involving the two allied ninjas. He watched as Shiba and Riyui described the enemy's numbers and positions and drawing them out by using a parchment. A heated debate began when they were finished, and Yusuke discovered that this was only the beginning to the planning. Kohona was going to war. He chanced a glance at Hiei, only to find the demon leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Yusuke knew he was listening, and he mimicked his companion, allowing himself to sink against the wall and closing his eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	17. A Puzzle for Kurama

**Demon Flux**

_by Starshifter_

Rating: G, PG (Actually I have no clue, you tell me. It can vary with each chapter?)

Warnings: Slight Angst, violence (I try to keep actual bloody gore and killings to a minimum)

Pairings: None (barely even hints), Not yaoi or yuri.

Spoilers: I am not sure. It depends on where you are in my timelines. If you have seen the episodes or read the manga past them, virtually none.

Timelines:

For Yu Yu Hakusho: It has varied. Now I want to say before the Dark Tournament, although it was originally intended for afterwards. Definitely, after Yusuke's fight with the Saint Beasts.

For Naruto: This timeline is more concrete. Between Wave Country and the Chuunin exam.

Summary: Naruto is pulled into Yusuke's world. The YYH gang and Naruto return to Leaf Village and continue their adventures together.

Disclaimer: I just write the fanfic, so please...don't sue! Besides...it's so bad you have to pity me, ne?

Feedback: Yes, please!

ONWARD!

A/N:

I am really nervous about how this chapter will be received. I know it has been anticipated, so some feedback would be very much appreciated :)

star

Demon Flux: Chapter Fifteen

Kurama, Naruto, Iruka and Sasuke came to a sudden stop after what seemed like ten minutes of steady descent into the earth. The path opened into a wide mouth and an underground cavern lit by its own light. The boys stared in awe at the cavern walls, which were covered with more of the hieroglyphics and patterns. It occurred to Kurama that the patterns were not merely decorations, and each design served a purpose in the structure of the cavern, no space was wasted. They each moved forward into the cavern and quickly found something to hold their interest. Naruto caused Kurama to abandon his path of study with his almost trancelike movements. The fox boy had zeroed in on the center of the complex structure, his hand wafting over a small hole in the wall he faced. Kurama came up behind him in time to hear him whisper. "It's missing."

Indeed, Kurama noticed that something was no longer in the wall, the shape resembling a small sphere, with a few centimeters of depth. Instinctively, he stepped back to get a better view of the section of wall, when he heard Naruto cry out in alarm, stumbling backwards into him

"Naruto, what did you do? What did you touch?" Iruka called running towards them, and his eyes widened as he drew near. "What is going on?"

The wall in front of them was slowly growing brighter, taking on a definite hue of orange from the yellow luminescence it had been before. The atmosphere was also changing, and for the first time, Iruka and Sasuke shivered at the foreboding and power that their companions had felt earlier. Kurama's mind was working frantically, trying to find memories, trying to recall why this situation seemed so familiar. The conclusion he finally reached, however, was neither comforting nor welcome. He turned to Iruka and asked, "With chakra, is there a means of storing it or suppressing it for long periods?

Iruka gave him a worried glance, but then nodded. "It has been done before, but it is always dependant on the chakra wielder, as there are many different ways of manipulating it and sometimes higher skill levels need to be obtained."

Kurama frowned and turned his attention back to the wall; the color was fading now, falling back to the light iridescent color that had originally lighted the cavern. "Then I think that's what this is – in a way. I think this was the lair of the demon fox, and that each of these runes is symbolic of the stored chakra. Each symbol converts his power into something that can be easily handled and manipulated" Kurama stood and brushed himself off, returning his gaze to the wall once he was done. He cocked his head, "but, what I don't understand is why?" "If he was as powerful a demon as you say he was, why it would be necessary for him to create a stored power source?"

Iruka looked at Kurama incredulously, "How would he have used this power, Kurama, and when?"

Kurama gestured at the small hole in the wall, "There is a piece missing, probably the focusing device, and judging by the size, it would be like a small jewel, that's how he would tap into the power. As for when, that answer can partially be answered by why he made it in the first place." It was quiet after this remark, and as his words began to sink in, Kurama suddenly fully understood the implications of what was happening. In one motion, he turned and walked briskly out of the cavern. It didn't even really matter now why the demon fox had built the place, but the fact that he had! The missing piece was now a problem, because someone was using the demon's power, and had in fact just used it - as they were standing in the cave.

Naruto was the first to notice Kurama was no longer in the cavern with them. He yelped and stood up. He ran out, with Sasuke and Iruka close behind.


	18. Return to the Leaf

Demon Flux

by Starshifter

Rating: G, PG (Actually I have no clue, you tell me. It can vary with each chapter?)

Warnings: Slight Angst, violence (I try to keep actual bloody gore and killings to a minimum)

Pairings: None (barely even hints), Not yaoi or yuri.

Spoilers: I am not sure. It depends on where you are in my timelines. If you have seen the episodes or read the manga past them; virtually none.

Timelines:

For Yu Yu Hakusho: It has varied. Now I want to say before the Dark Tournament, although it was originally intended for afterwards. Definitely, after Yusuke's fight with the Saint Beasts.

For Naruto: This timeline is more concrete. Between Wave Country and the Chuunin exam.

Summary: Naruto is pulled into Yusuke's world. The YYH gang and Naruto return to Leaf Village and continue their adventures together.

Disclaimer: I just write the fanfic, and at times we wonder if I can even do that, eh?

Feedback: Yes, please!

A/N:

I got a little nudge in my mailbox. It basically asked when I was updating again. I promised to try and get something out. I am of a few days from when I had promised- but it's nice to post now as a treat for Halloween, ne?

I make no apologies for my plot, my weak characters...etc. I'm not striving for perfection here. The original idea was to have a crossover of Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho that does NOT follow particularly with either series. I took a sliver of time in both and combined them along their own timeline. A "divergent" timeline - I will return them to their rightful paths when I am done. You won't get any pairings from me, and I can't write fight scenes - but I will try.

If my beta sees this - can you please..pretty please...send me corrections? Anytime you can, no rush at all...Thanks. :) I didn't want to trouble you out of the blue. ;)

-star

ONWARD!!!

Let's refresh our memories. Yusuke and Hiei are in the Village preparing to go to battle. Kurama, Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka are in a mysterious cave and coming to a realization of what they are up against.

Demon Flux: Chapter Sixteen

Bright sunlight. The group that consisted of Kurama, Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto emerged from the depths of the cave. Kurama had lead the group out, but he had been silent and unresponsive to their questions. Once he emerged, he turned to face them, and explained in detail what the cave had meant, that it was not just rebel ninjas that the village would be dealing with. They were also up against an enemy that was very powerful because he had the amulet from the cave in his possession. Kurama was now definitely more concerned with warning the Village than finding Yusuke. Naruto was upset at this because it seemed that they were just abandoning Yusuke.

But, Kurama assured them that Yusuke could look after himself. Moreover, there was a chance that Hiei had already found him and they had both gone back to the village. Iruka finally helped Kurama explain all the possibilities to Naruto, especially, how important it would be to warn the village of the danger immediately, instead of wandering aimlessly for Yusuke, when he may no longer be in need of help.

The group began their trek back to the village, but they did not get much further than the edge of the hilly terrain before they were surrounded by a band of 20 men from Shikaru's army. It took less than a second for the rebels to recognize the leaf symbols on the headbands of the four and surge forward to attack. In that same instance, Kurama uncoiled and darted forward, his whip whizzing in synchronized arcs; and his first five victims' dead on contact. Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto also had their hands full. Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself the most. He was constantly cackling and taunting the men fighting him. Iruka and Sasuke were likewise engaged, but not so loudly. Kurama dispatched several more of their enemies, and eventually created an opportunity to escape. Swiftly, the group followed Iruka, who was now even more determined to reach the village. If he had to fight in a war, he preferred to be more evenly matched against his enemies.

Kurama used the powers of Yoko to increase his speed and agility as they went along. He proved a successful rear defense; cutting down those who got to close, and keeping his team from further attacks.

They were upon the perimeter of the village before they knew it lost their attackers completely as Leaf ninja teams and Anbu engaged them instead. They found Yusuke and Hiei as they approached the outer wall; decked out in full ninja regalia. Yusuke was overjoyed to see them and gave Naruto a heavy slap on the back as the young boy pounced on him. But, that was the only celebratory gesture made by the group. They were all very much aware that the battlegrounds were not far behind them in the forest. The sounds of clashing kunai sometimes grew fierce and permeated the air around them.

"Where's Kakashi?" inquired Iruka of Yusuke.

"He's already formed a three man team with Hayate and some other guy, I forget his name, umm, Ebisu, or something like that. Anyway, they are already out fighting. Where I would like to be!"

"Patience Yusuke, cautioned Kurama, "it's important to know as much as you can about a situation before getting involved."

"Oh, Yeah? Got something you want to tell us Kurama?"

"Perhaps it would be best to wait and also inform the Hokage."

"Oh?" Yusuke quirked an eyebrow, "Then it must be really interesting stuff."

The group started their walk into the village, which was eerily silent. The windows were all blacked out, and the children already ushered to a hidden location. Every able ninja had been placed into a three man team and sent out, or were occupied in lookout and guard duties.

The Hokage's hut was abuzz with activity, but no one seemed to mind the group as they followed Iruka to the reception area.

Anko was the first to approach them and although she seemed to frown at their coming, she took their request to the Hokage.

They were then ushered into a side room where they found the Hokage seated with several other Anbu members. Iruka bowed first on approach and managed to get the rest of the group to follow his lead. Yusuke and the rest were silent as Iruka told the Hokage and his group about their adventures. He left no detail uncovered, and mentioned locations and times precisely.

As he begun to mention the cave of the demon fox, everyone leaned in further to hear him. Occasionally their eyes shifted to Kurama and then back to Iruka. Some looked at Naruto, with a hard, fixed stare. Naruto, for his part, was respectfully silent and kept his head bowed. He would usually be trying to speak and gesture as Iruka spoke, to enunciate the parts of the story that Iruka did not seem to embellish, but today he didn't. Instead, Naruto sensed the graveness of the situation and was cowed slightly by the presence of the Anbu.

Kurama was then given the chance to speak, and he described the cave in detail. He emphasized all the signs that proved a power source the size of an amulet had been taken from the cave. He also mentioned his belief that this had been a storage center for the power of the demon fox, and that the rebel Shikaru possessed it now.

The Hokage nodded when all was said and done. He thanked them and said he would now have to discuss the situation with the Anbu and elders. He encouraged everyone to get some rest that someone would be around to give them their orders after the next guard shift. As they filed out, Yusuke mentioned that he and Hiei had already taken the next shift duty.

Yusuke grinned widely, and stretched his arms behind his head, "Yeah, Hiei and I felt it was the least we could do, right Hiei?"

"Hn, as I recall, they had to talk you out of charging into a fight and to settle for guard duty."

Yusuke's grin faltered only slightly and he rubbed his hair anxiously. "Technicalities Hiei! Let's get going!" And with that, Yusuke yanked Hiei by the arm; the surprised demon having no choice but to follow.

The group broke up, as Iruka and Sasuke went their separate ways, and Kurama accompanied Naruto to his apartment building.

They went to the Ikiru noodle bar when Hiei and Yusuke returned from duty, and. Yusuke went over the news he had acquired while they were eating. Iruka was now assigned to a three man group, and Sasuke volunteered to go on rotating guard duty with some other genin ninjas to replace Hiei and Yusuke's group. Yusuke also mentioned that he expected the fighting to escalate soon, as reports were coming in that the rebel group was now fully on the move toward the village. The rest of the meal was finished in silence.

End A/N:

Okay, so here's a rough chapter to essentially say "here I am, I am still alive!"

I HAVE NOT given up on the story – even though my long absence says otherwise, and I feel at a loss posting this without having it checked by my beta! But, I haven't talked to Phire in long, long, while and don't want to shock her with an email...heh.

Anyway, I hope you can wade through my un-betafied story, and I will try to get in the grove and post the next one before thanksgiving – but you just can't be too sure with me these days! Now don't despair!!! I hate despair.

Again, I apologize for anything and everything. I apologize for things I haven't even done yet!!

Better Now?

star


End file.
